Сезон 8
by airmac
Summary: Продолжение фика Сезон 6. Количество слов: 15,754
1. Пролог

**_Как обычно низкий поклон anriettе за редакцию и поддержку_!!!!!**

_Выставляю на ваш суд продолжение фика __Сезон 6__. На самом деле он был написан намного раньше, а соединить их вместе решила только недавно._

_В данном случае очень сильно нуждаюсь в вашем мнении, так как у меня есть сомнения по поводу продолжения, которое частично написано, но я пока не знаю что именно с ним делать._

* * *

**Пролог**

_Год назад._

Чейз и Камерон сидели в своем любимом суши-баре, ожидая счета. Сегодня была четвертая годовщина с тех пор, как они начали официально встречаться. Отмечать этот день решил Чейз - день, когда его уволили, когда ушла Камерон и когда она появилась перед его дверью. Логичнее было праздновать день свадьбы, но он был омрачен тем, что произошло с Хаусом. В результате все обернулось наилучшим образом, и Хаус перестал быть зависимым от викодина, но Чейзу и Камерон не хотелось вспоминать те тяжелые для всех дни. Сложнее всех тогда пришлось Чейзу. На него, против его воли, взвалили ответственность за весь диагностический отдел. Это помогло ему вырасти профессионально, но и лишило определенных семейных радостей, как, например, пропущенное в прошлом году рождество. Он старался изо всех сил не погружаться целиком в работу, но иногда у него не было выбора, особенно, когда дело касалось жизни человека. Камерон, казалось, все понимала, но именно ей приходилось оставаться одной в ожидании вечно работающего мужа.

Чейз вертел в руках деревянные палочки, наблюдая за своей красивой женой, она весь вечер была подозрительно молчаливой.

- Тебя что-то беспокоит? - спросил он, слегка улыбнувшись.

Камерон покачала головой, давая понять, что с ней все в порядке, но потом неожиданно сказала.

- Я хочу ребенка.

Чейз лишился дара речи от такого заявления. Именно в этот неподходящий момент появился официант, и Чейз занялся оплатой счета. Затем он молча помог ей одеться и они вышли на улицу.

Она шла к машине словно ничего не произошло, но он остановил ее, нежно удержав за рукав.

- Камерон, подожди, - он широко улыбался. Он так давно хотел ребенка, но боялся даже заговорить об этом. Она очень любила свою работу, а ребенок мог существенно притормозить ее карьеру.

Камерон начала говорить, не поднимая глаз.

- Прости, просто... мне скоро 32... и если не сейчас, то когда? - она словно пыталась рационализировать свое решение.

- Камерон, ты ничего не должна объяснять. Я хочу ребенка. Я очень хочу ребенка.

- Я знаю... - с грустью в голосе ответила она.

Чейз был озадачен тем, что после его слов она расстроилась еще больше.

Он молча проводил ее до машины.

--- --- ---

_Шесть месяцев назад._

- Прости, Чейз. Возможно это из-за противозачаточных таблеток. Я слишком долго ими пользовалась. Они могут нарушить гормональный баланс.

- Что сказал доктор Маверик?

- Ты не доверяешь мне? Знаешь ли, я тоже доктор! - рассержено заявила она.

Чейз даже не пытался скрыть, насколько сильно он был расстроен, что она не беременела, и это безмерно ее раздражало.

- Может попросишь Хауса провести дифдиагноз моего случая? - с сарказмом в голосе спросила она.

- А ты вообще хочешь ребенка? - с подозрением спросил он.

- Это была моя идея! - воскликнула Камерон, про себя в очередной раз удивившись проницательности Чейза - он был прав, она не хотела ребенка, она просто понимала, что пришло время подумать о детях.

- Может ты хочешь другого отца? - Чейз искренне пытался докопаться до истинной причины.

- Не говори глупостей, Чейз, - она подошла ближе и взяла его руки в свои. - Все образуется. Нам нужно просто набраться терпения и подождать. Физиологически все в порядке, и ничего не препятствует мне забеременеть. Может это что-то, что пройдет само собой?

Чейз кивнул, поднялся и вышел из комнаты.

--- --- ---

_Неделю назад._

- Я получила предложение.

- Кадди хочет чтобы ты возглавила еще один отдел? - шутливо спросил Чейз.

- Нет, это из Аризоны. Они хотят, чтобы я вернулась... - она внимательно наблюдала за его реакцией. У Чейза было очень выразительное лицо, его можно было так легко прочитать.

- Аризона? Какую должность они предложили?

- Глава отдела диагностики.

Чейз ничего не ответил. Ему нечего было сказать. Она имела право выбрать карьеру, теперь настала его очередь принять решение.

Не было смысла объяснять ей, что хоть официально он не был главой отдела диагностики Принстон Плейсборо, в реальности он как раз его и возглавлял. Хаус проводил все больше времени дома, и иногда консультировал в самых сложных случаях.

И, тем не менее, Чейз думал недолго.

- Ладно... Я могу вернуться в хирургию, - хорошие хирурги были нужны везде и в Аризоне в том числе.

Она грустно ему улыбнулась. От его слов ей стало еще тяжелее, ведь он готов был пожертвовать всем ради нее, а она собиралась окончательно разбить его сердце.

- Я не хочу, чтобы ты увольнялся... Я хочу уехать... одна.

--- --- ---

_Настоящее._

Хаус зашел в шумный, задымленный бар. Он просканировал толпу и заметил своего друга за столиком в дальнем углу.

- Эй! - крикнул ему Уилсон. Когда Хаус устроился напротив, он протянул ему бокал с пивом.

- Очень предусмотрительно с вашей стороны, доктор Уилсон, - он сделал глоток. - Ты случайно не видел моего вомбата?

- Нет. Тебе должно быть известно, что они с Камерон расстались. И Кадди была достаточно добра, чтобы отпустить его в отпуск.

- Конечно, я знаю! Теперь мне приходится проводить каждый божий день в своем офисе, который сейчас больше походит на австралийский зоопарк. Потому что каждый пациент считает своим долгом отблагодарить доктора Чейза плюшевым кенгуру или медвежонком коала. И при этом они уверены, что чрезвычайно оригинальны в выборе подарка.

- Почему бы тебе не навестить его, если ты так им интересуешься?

- Я бы навестил и притащил его ленивую задницу на работу, если бы знал где он.

- Может на старой квартире? Это ведь Камерон уехала, а не он.

- Он ушел из дома, как только она заявила ему, что уезжает. Потом пошел по твоим стопам и стал резидентом местного Холидей Инн. А теперь я не могу найти его. Он даже на пейджер не отвечает, несмотря на то, что я сообщил ему, что все его пациенты при смерти, и я успел парочку из них убить. Этому негодяю на всех плевать, ты представляешь? - Хаус сделал еще один большой глоток пива.

Уилсон наблюдал за своим другом. Несмотря на шутки, было заметно, что Хаус нервничал, то ли потому, что действительно больше не хотел заниматься работой, то ли потому, что переживал за судьбу Чейза.

- Может он поехал домой? - как бы между прочим спросил Уилсон, при этом готовясь к вербальной атаке Хауса за дурацкое предположение.

- Домой? С чего бы это? Он говорил, что нога его больше никогда не ступит на австралийскую землю, - произнося эти слова, Хаус вдруг изменился в лице, он понял, что, возможно, Уилсон был прав.

- Ты думаешь, он вернется? - осторожно спросил онколог.

Хаус покачал головой и опустошил свой стакан.


	2. Глава 1

**Отдельное и очень большое спасибо anriettе, за редакцию, не смотря на то, что у нее на это совсем не было времени!**

* * *

Глава 1

_Пять лет спустя_

День тянулся на редкость скучно, но, учитывая специфику работы Камерон, это означало мало несчастных случаев, что, в общем-то, было хорошо. И, тем не менее, она постоянно поглядывала на часы, проверяя, сколько еще времени осталось до конца ее смены. Не зная чем себя занять, Камерон начала проверять карточки пациентов, заполненные новыми интернами. Неожиданно ее слух прорезало знакомое имя, произнесенное одной из новых девушек. Камерон невольно прислушалась.

- Я подала заявку на работу у доктора Чейза, - с энтузиазмом заявила темноволосая девушка, стоявшая около пустой койки в приемном отделении.

- Зря потратишь время, я слышала, он не нанимает женщин, - другая девушка, расставлявшая медикаменты в реанимационной тележке, оторвалась от своего занятия, чтобы просветить свою наивную подругу. Задумавшись, она добавила, - надо подать на него в суд за предвзятость и ущемление прав слабого пола.

- Ему просто не попадались стоящие кандидатуры, - попыталась защитить свою позицию ее собеседница, - он же принял мою заявку, и на следующей неделе у меня интервью.

- Зачем тебе работать у этого урода? О нем ходят такие слухи, хуже, чем о его предшественнике, докторе Хаусе.

- Слухи - это только слухи. Зато это самое лучшее диагностическое отделение в стране.

Тут ее подруга понизила голос и сказала:

- Кстати, доктор Камерон работала у доктора Хауса. Может она знает доктора Чейза?

Лицо девушки, надеющейся поучиться у Чейза, просияло, и она немедля обратилась к Камерон.

- Доктор Камерон, а вы случайно не знакомы с доктором Чейзом?

Камерон была совсем не готова вступить в беседу и удивленно оторвала взгляд от просмотра файлов.

- Доктор Чейз, - уточнила девушка, - он сейчас возглавляет отделение диагностики в Принстон Плейсборо. Я подала заявку, чтобы практиковаться у него. И подумала, вдруг вы знаете его, так как тоже работали у доктора Хауса?

Камерон запнулась, затем помотала головой.

- Я слышала о нем, но он отучился раньше меня, - она зарылась взглядом в бумаги, надеясь, что девушки не заметят ее пылающее лицо.

_Значит, он все-таки возглавил отдел._

--- --- ---

Через две недели она опять встретила девушек у стойки в скорой помощи, они живо что-то обсуждали. Камерон замешкалась, не зная как спросить, чем же закончилось интервью и при этом не навлечь на себя подозрений, но в результате любопытство взяло верх.

- Как прошло интервью, Мэгги? - с улыбкой спросила она.

- Ужасно, - раздраженно ответила девушка, - доктор Чейз самый большой гавнюк, которого я когда-либо встречала! Сочувствую тем, кто будет с ним работать, это сущий ад.

Камерон ее слова показались до боли знакомыми, но раньше они адресовались совсем другому человеку.

--- --- ---

Спустя месяц шеф Камерон вызвал ее к себе в кабинет.

- Добрый день, Камерон, - с улыбкой поприветствовал он.

- Здравствуйте, доктор Беннет, чем обязана? - она уселась в кресло напротив.

- Помнишь тот случай с затрудненным дыханием, который ты направила доктору Стивенсону?

- Да, это было, кажется, неделю назад.

- Так вот, там дело вовсе не в легких. Он не знает что делать, мы провели полное обследование, и никто ничего не может понять. Я направил это дело доктору Чейзу в Принстон Плейсборо, но мне сказали, что он вряд ли даже посмотрит на него. Я подумал, может, ты свяжешься с ним. Вы ведь когда-то были вместе.

Камерон опустила голову, как она могла связаться с ним после того, что она сделала?

- Мы расстались... - после паузы она добавила, - не очень хорошо.

- А-а, - вздохнул Беннет, - ладно, я понимаю. Попробую уговорить его шефа, может он сможет надавить на него.

Камерон кивнула и быстро покинула кабинет. Глаза налились слезами, почему имя Чейза, которое так часто всплывало в последнее время, так ее расстраивало? Ведь она сама ушла от него.

--- --- ---

Но не прошло и двух дней как ее опять вызвали к шефу.

- Камерон, сейчас вся надежда только на тебя. Доктор Чейз согласился взяться за это дело и попросил перевезти пациента к ним в больницу. Но проблема в том, что сегодня ночью ему стало намного хуже - речи о транспортировке и быть не может. Остается только уговорить доктора Чейза приехать к нам.

- Но от моего звонка все может получиться еще хуже, - растерянно залепетала Камерон. - А он не может проконсультировать по телефону?

- Я так понимаю, что нет, - Беннет пристально посмотрел на главу отдела скорой помощи, - жизнь человека в твоих руках, Камерон.

Она кивнула и тихо ответила:

- Я постараюсь сделать все, что смогу.

Покинув кабинет главврача, Камерон первым делом собрала всю информацию по этому пациенту и закрылась у себя в кабинете. Прочитав и проанализировав все несколько раз, она поняла, что в одиночку не сможет поставить правильный диагноз, так как все ее логические возможные варианты были уже обследованы и отвергнуты предыдущими врачами. Но звонить Чейзу она все еще не собиралась.

Она покопалась в своей записной книжке и набрала номер телефона, надеясь, что этот человек настолько не любил менять свои привычки, что вряд ли сменил бы квартиру.

- Хаус, - пробурчал сердитый голос диагноста, словно этот звонок оторвал его от важного дела. Хотя, на самом деле, он просто сидел перед телевизором.

- Привет, это Камерон, - не сразу ответила она, - как дела?

Хаус ухмыльнулся на другом конце провода.

- Вряд ли тебя интересует как у меня дела, Камерон. Чего тебе надо?

- У меня тут очень интересный медицинский случай, думала, что...

- Я больше не работаю, - Хаус прервал ее на полуслове, затем добавил, - тебе придется иметь дело со своим бывшим, теперь он там главный.

Камерон хотела изобразить удивление, но не смогла произнести ни слова.

- Хотя, скорее всего ты это уже знаешь, иначе звонила бы мне на работу, а не домой.

Она продолжала молчать. Уговаривать Хауса было бессмысленно. По его голосу было понятно, что он не станет помогать ей, чтобы вынудить ее обратиться к Чейзу.

- Ну, если тебе больше нечего сказать, тогда пока, - Хаус прервал разговор. На его лице появилась довольная ухмылка, теперь будет о чем посплетничать с Уилсоном.

Камерон положила трубку. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем она решилась набрать еще один номер из старой записной книжки.

- Здравствуйте, меня зовут доктор Камерон, могу я поговорить с доктором Чейзом?

Камерон показалось, что она услышала смешок на другом конце провода, прежде чем молодой мужской голос ответил:

- Его сейчас нет на месте, я могу передать ему сообщение, - послышался очередной смешок, это означало, что сообщение не будет передано или его просто проигнорируют.

- А когда он будет? - Камерон не теряла надежды добраться через этих разгильдяев до Чейза.

- Доктор Чейз не докладывает, когда появится.

- У меня очень срочное дело. Вы могли бы дать мне номер его мобильного телефона?

- Мисс, я был одним из трехсот претендентов на это место и не хочу его потерять.

- Хорошо, тогда передайте ему, что звонила доктор Камерон, - она раздраженно продиктовала номер своего телефона и бросила трубку.

--- --- ---

Чейз вертел в руках маленькую желтую бумажку с номером бывшей жены. Он прекрасно знал, что именно она от него хотела и поэтому не испытывал никакой охоты набрать этот номер. Пациент, которым они его терроризировали, скорее всего, все равно отдаст концы, а он совсем не хотел ворошить прошлое.

Погруженный в свои мысли Чейз вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда в кармане завибрировал мобильный. Номер не определился, но он решил все равно взять трубку.

- Алло, - прохрипел он.

Она на мгновение замерла при звуке его голоса, он совсем не изменился.

- Привет, - еле слышно произнесла она.

- Кто дал тебе мой номер?

_Никаких тебе, привет, как у тебя дела, Камерон?_

- Твой шеф.

- Хитро, но я ничем не могу тебе помочь. Ваш случай скоро будет делом патологоанатомов, - безразлично заявил он.

Боже, как это было похоже на то, что она так часто слышала, работая у Хауса. Неужели Чейз превратился в такого монстра из-за того, что она ушла? Неужели это ее вина, что он стал таким? Тогда он имел полное право ненавидеть ее.

- Прости меня, прости за все, что я сделала, - неожиданно выпалила она, понимая, что не имеет права просить у него ничего пока, по крайней мере, не извинится.

- Это никак не относится к делу, - сухо ответил он. Чейз злился на себя за то, что после стольких лет ее голос все еще заставлял его сердце биться чаще, что ему было приятно слышать ее слова и знать, что она сожалела о случившемся.

- Чейз, я знаю, я ничего не имею права просить у тебя, но поверь, ты можешь помочь. Если я хоть что-то еще помню из того, чему нас учил Хаус - это не гиблое дело, здесь есть еще шанс.

Чейз молчал, но не прерывал звонок.

Она молчала и слушала его дыхание, осознавая, как сильно по нему соскучилась.

- Я забронировала тебе билет на Блу Джет, вылет в 10 утра. У тебя есть время подумать, - она еле заставила себя положить трубку. Ей больше нечего было сказать. Решение должно быть за ним. По щекам текли слезы, она была рада, что успела закрыться в своем кабинете, и никто не видел ее в таком расстроенном состоянии. Она не ожидала, что его холодный тон настолько сильно ранит ее.

_От автора: в отличие от других фиков, которые я здесь размещала, этот еще не дописан до самого конца, поэтому ваше мнение будет для меня чрезвычайно важно _


	3. Глава 2

**Еще раз огромное спасибо anriettе за редакцию!!! **

* * *

**  
**Глава 2

На следующее утро Камерон стояла на цыпочках в зале прилета, выискивая знакомую белокурую шевелюру и прекрасно понимая, что шансы увидеть его были почти равны нулю. Почти ноль - это не ноль, сказала она ему однажды, в их прошлой жизни, и это давало ей надежду.

И вот, наконец, она увидела его. В первый момент ей показалось, что он совсем не изменился, но, чем ближе он подходил к ней, тем лучше она могла разглядеть, как сильно он похудел, как его некогда широкие плечи ссутулились, а игривый огонек в глазах сменился серьезным выражением лица. Волосы стали еще длиннее, красивое лицо теперь скрывала короткая борода, он был в поношенных джинсах, кедах, майке и кожаной куртке. Из багажа был только небольшой рюкзак.

Она завороженно смотрела, как он проходил мимо, и только потом очнулась и побежала следом, чтобы случайно не упустить его, если он успеет поймать такси.

Когда она схватила его сзади за руку, Чейз резко обернулся, готовый выдать длинную тираду ругательств, но осекся, увидев ее.

Она почти не изменилась, разве что, теперь ее волосы были чуть темнее. Вокруг глаз появились почти невидимые морщинки. И от его зоркого взгляда не ускользнули красные круги под глазами, которые означали, что она проплакала всю ночь. Он только не мог понять почему.

- Привет! - она хотела улыбнуться, даже обнять его, но не стала, его суровый вид говорил о том, что взаимности она от него не дождется. - Подумала, что подвезу тебя, я забронировала номер недалеко от больницы.

Чейз просто кивнул в знак согласия или приветствия, она не могла точно определить, и они добрались до ее машины, не проронив ни слова.

- Поехали сразу в госпиталь, взгляну на вашего больного, - небрежно бросил Чейз, устроившись на переднем сиденье.

- Ты наверное устал с дороги, давай сначала заедем в гостиницу.

- Я бы хотел побыстрее все это закончить, - он откинул голову и прикрыл глаза.

Чейз не спал, но хотел избежать разговора, потому что даже не представлял, о чем они могли говорить после всего, что с ними произошло.

На полпути раздался громкий звонок телефона. Не открывая глаз, он прислушался.

- Да, милый, - шепотом сказала Камерон. - Я говорю тихо, потому что рядом спит человек, давай я тебе перезвоню попозже.

- Нет, ну что ты. Давай поговорим, если тебе скучно.

- Прости, что мне так рано пришлось уехать. Ты разве был не рад поиграть с Кэти когда проснулся? Она принесла для тебя новые раскраски?

Тут Чейз понял, что Камерон разговаривала с ребенком, а вовсе не с мужчиной.

- Я обещаю, что буду дома как только смогу.

- Дорогой, ты скоро поправишься и опять пойдешь в сад. А пока поиграй с Кэти.

- Малыш, прости, я всегда с тобой когда ты болеешь, прости, что не осталась сегодня, просто у мамы были очень важные дела.

_"Мама"?... Камерон - мама?!_

- Пожалуйста, не плачь, я обещаю, что мы сходим в зоопарк, как только ты поправишься, договорились?

Камерон еще несколько минут успокаивала сына, надеясь, что Чейз спал и не слышал их разговор.

Наконец, они добрались до больницы. Чейз протер глаза и потянулся. Он молча вышел и открыл заднюю дверь, чтобы достать свой рюкзак.

Камерон стояла и смотрела на него, надеясь, что он скажет ей хоть слово. Но он просто кивнул, давая понять, что готов следовать за ней.

--- --- ---

В больнице они не пересекались, до Камерон доходили слухи о том какие анализы и исследования проводил Чейз, но она не смела даже приблизиться к отделению интенсивной терапии, где сейчас находился их больной и где работал Чейз.

Вечером третьего дня ее позвал шеф.

- Я должен выразить тебе благодарность. И, кстати, семья пациента тоже хочет с тобой встретиться. Они хотели поблагодарить доктора Чейза, но он мягко говоря их послал. Я сказал, что лучше пусть отблагодарят тебя.

- А что, он уже разгадал это дело? - растерянно спросила она.

- Да, а разве ты не знала?

Она покачала головой.

- Завтра он улетает обратно. Мы оплатили ему все расходы, но он отказался принять деньги за работу. Сказал, что это была услуга с его стороны старому другу. Я так понимаю - тебе. Но, правда, нам все равно придется заплатить Принстон Плейсборо за то, что одолжили у них доктора Чейза, - подумав Беннет добавил, - очень странный тип, должен я сказать.

- А вы не знаете, где он сейчас? - отчаянно спросила она, поднимаясь.

- Понятия не имею, мне кажется, он готов был улететь сегодня, но уже не успевал на вечерний рейс.

Она не попрощавшись выскочила из кабинета и помчалась к себе чтобы успеть переодеться.

Второпях она долго пыталась попасть ключом в замочную скважину собственного кабинета и, когда это наконец у нее получилось, она влетела внутрь и захлопнула за собой дверь. Облокотилась на нее и прикрыла глаза.

И тут Камерон поняла, что что-то было не так. Она осторожно открыла глаза и увидела перед собой Чейза.

Он сидел за письменным столом и вертел в руках одну из рамок с фотографией ее сына.

- Кто это? - сухо спросил он, имея ввиду белокурого малыша в возрасте около пяти лет.

Камерон прикусила губу. Все последние годы завертелись в ее голове, и то, что она так долго и отчаянно пыталась игнорировать, вдруг догнало ее и готово было разбить.

- Это твой сын, - почти беззвучно промолвила она.

Чейз молча кивнул, поднялся, аккуратно поставил рамку на стол, в последний раз взглянув на улыбающееся личико. Он подошел к Камерон, бесцеремонно отодвинул ее от двери и вышел.

Она хотела броситься за ним, но ноги подкосились, она повалилась на диван и горько заплакала.

--- --- ---

На следующий день она собралась силами и набрала его мобильный, но абонент был недоступен. Она пробовала снова и снова, но все безуспешно. Она позвонила на работу в Принстон Плейсборо, но никто не знал ничего о его местонахождении. Она достала его домашний телефон, но и он не отвечал.

Тогда она позвонила в авиакомпанию, подозревая, что он еще не улетел в Принстон и оказалась права, ей сообщили, что он не регистрировался на самолет. В гостинице ей сообщили, что он не появлялся с позапрошлого вечера, и что они его уже благополучно выписали.

Тогда она стала по настоящему волноваться, обзвонила все морги, отделения скорой помощи, полицейские участки, но никто не слышал о человеке, схожем с ее описанием. Она обратилась во все авиакомпании имеющие рейсы в Принстон с просьбой сообщить, если доктор Чейз зарегистрируется на вылет. Она использовала свое служебное положение и сказала, что это связано с его пациентом и поэтому чрезвычайно срочно и важно.

--- --- ---

При регистрации на рейс Чейз удивился, когда ему сообщили, что ему нужно срочно перезвонить некоей доктору Камерон и это касается пациента. Он не подал виду и сообщил, что он уже связался с доктором Камерон и может спокойно лететь домой.

Но стюардесса не удовлетворилась его уверениями и все же позвонила по телефону, который оставила Камерон.

- Здравствуйте, доктор Камерон, вас беспокоят с Блу Джет Эйрлайнс по поводу пассажира, доктора Чейза, он зарегистрировался на сегодняшний рейс, самолет вылетает через полчаса.

- Он в порядке? - обеспокоенно спросила Камерон, совсем забыв про легенду, которую она сочинила.

- Кто, простите?

- Чейз... Доктор Чейз в порядке?

- Вроде да, он сказал, что вы уже обсудили ситуацию с вашим пациентом.

- Да... да, обсудили, спасибо, что сообщили, - она глубоко вздохнула и положила трубку. _Он был жив. _


	4. Глава 3

**За редакцию этой главы тоже ОГРОМНОЕ СПАСИБО anriette!!!!!**

* * *

**  
**

Глава 3

На следующий день после отлета Чейза, Камерон подала заявление об уходе. Обратилась в риэлторскую контору о продаже дома и стала искать квартиру, а заодно и работу в Принстон Плейсборо.

--- --- ---

Спустя месяц Хаус обнаружил ее перед своей дверью, промокшую до нитки.

- Я забыла, где ты живешь, и пришлось пройти пару блоков, - объяснила она ему, видя, как он рассматривает ее мокрые волосы.

Он молча отошел от двери, пропуская ее внутрь.

Она слегка кивнула головой в знак благодарности. Сняла плащ и прошла в гостиную. Там работал телевизор, а на журнальном столе были разложены чипсы и пиво.

- Пойди, завари себе чай, - сухо бросил он, проходя мимо нее обратно к дивану.

Она не стала отказываться, зная, что это максимальное гостеприимство, на которое можно рассчитывать у Хауса дома.

С чашкой чая она вернулась в гостиную и устроилась на соседнем кресле.

Какое-то время они оба молча смотрели телевизор, пока Хаус его не выключил. Она вздрогнула от резко наступившей тишины.

- Зачем ты приехала?

Она подняла на него глаза.

- А разве ты не будешь строить свои теории по этому поводу?

- Если ты опять приехала играть с ним в кошки-мышки, тогда лучше сразу убирайся.

Угрожающий тон Хауса застал ее врасплох. Глаза налились слезами. Она хотела сказать что-нибудь в свое оправдание, но понимала, что, в случае с Хаусом, это было бесполезно. Она совершила глупость, остальное для Хауса не имело значения.

- Ты хоть знаешь, каково ему было, после того, как ты ушла?

Она отрицательно покачала головой.

- Он уехал в Австралию, - Хаус наблюдал за ее реакцией. Но Камерон лишь подняла на него заплаканные глаза, а потом опять уставилась в свою полупустую чашку.

- Но он вернулся, я так понимаю, - почти шепотом промолвила она, надеясь на продолжение истории.

- _Вернулся_, - усмехнулся Хаус. - Это я вернул его, иначе он бы спился, как и его мамаша.

Камерон опустила голову. Зачем он говорил ей это? Неужели, он не видел, что она и так раскаялась и осознала свою ошибку. Зачем она вообще пришла к Хаусу? Он не станет ей помогать, а только лишь поиздевается над ней. Неужели она надеялась на понимание? Она просто забыла, каким ублюдком мог быть ее бывший шеф.

- Это было великодушно с твоей стороны, - с сарказмом сказала она.

Хаус бросил на нее гневный взгляд.

- Не строй иллюзий на этот счет - мне плевать и на него и на тебя. Единственное, почему я поперся за его жалкой задницей на другой край света - это потому, что Кадди заставила бы меня угробить остаток своих дней в диагностическом отделе.

Несмотря ни на что, последнее заявление заставило Камерон слегка улыбнуться - Хаус совсем не изменился, ему все еще сложно было признаться в том, что кто-то небезразличен ему, и он готов прийти на помощь в трудную минуту.

Хаус проигнорировал улыбку Камерон и продолжил.

- Я нашел его спустя месяц в пабе недалеко от места, где он раньше жил с матерью-алкоголичкой. Он был настолько пьян, что даже не узнал меня, а когда узнал, то решил, что он все еще в Нью-Джерси. Потом вспомнил, что случилось, и стал требовать, чтобы я ушел и оставил его в покое. Мне было совсем нелегко вразумить его и заставить вернуться. - Хаус замолчал, вспоминая, как притащил Чейза к себе в номер, и тот провел в ванной всю ночь, потому что ему было очень плохо. Помнил слова, которые сказал ему в надежде, что Чейз послушает его. В тот день австралиец ему ничего не ответил, а на следующее утро Хаус уехал, оставив его одного. Когда, спустя две недели, Хаус вернулся из своего длинного путешествия в Принстон, он обнаружил, что Чейз был уже на работе.

- Он вернулся, - продолжил Хаус, - я подал в отставку, Кадди тоже ушла через два года. Его новый босс трахает его по полной программе, но твой бывший муж не против, он раскрывает за неделю больше дел, чем я за месяц. Ему все равно больше нечем заняться. - Хаус сверлил ее взглядом в надежде, что она все-таки оторвется от своей чашки и посмотрит на него, и тогда у него будет шанс оценить степень ее сожаления. Но Камерон не поднимала глаз, и Хаус добавил: - У него никого нет и не было.

- У меня тоже, - еле слышно произнесла Камерон.

- У тебя был и есть ребенок, для женщины твоего возраста этого вполне достаточно, чтобы не думать о мужчинах. А мне пришлось познакомить твоего бывшего мужа с лучшими проститутками города. Они его, кстати, очень любят, всегда оставляет большие чаевые.

- Откуда ты знаешь о ребенке? - удивленно спросила она. Принстонские проститутки волновали ее в меньшей степени, она пришла к Хаусу за помощью, и то, что Хаус уже знал о ребенке, говорило о том, что Чейз по прежнему поддерживал отношения с диагностом. Если кто-то и мог подсказать ей, как вернуть Чейза - это был именно Хаус.

Хаус ничего не ответил, видя, что она и так догадалась, откуда он знал о ребенке.

- Помоги мне, - неожиданно взмолилась она.

- Как я могу тебе помочь? Я бы послал тебя на фиг, и ему посоветую сделать то же. Ты бы простила его?

Она отрицательно покачала головой.

Подумав, он добавил.

- Твой единственный шанс - показать ему ребенка. Чейз все еще любит детей. Может он больше не любит тебя, но полюбит своего сына.

Слова о том, что Чейз ее больше не любит, ранили намного сильнее, чем она хотела. Ей стало стыдно, ведь раньше она воспринимала его любовь как должное, как нечто само собой разумеющееся, которое она сможет получить в любой момент.

- Как я покажу ему его? - отчаянно спросила она, - Не могу же я привести ребенка в больницу?

Хаус молча встал, ушел в прихожую и вернулся с небольшой связкой ключей.

- Держи, это ключи от его дома. Потом вернешь. - Он написал адрес и протянул ей бумажку. - Я это делаю не ради тебя, а ради него. Как бы ему ни хотелось притворяться таким ублюдком, как я, он не такой, и ребенок поможет ему осознать это.

Провожая ее к двери, он добавил.

- И еще у него есть собака - лабрадор. Не бойся ее, это бессовестное наглое животное за кусок сыра продаст своего хозяина.

- Хаус, может, ты пойдешь со мной? - с надеждой спросила она.

- Сама напортачила, сама и исправляй.

--- --- ---

Чейз открыл входную дверь. В нос тут же ударили вкусные запахи, что-то издавало скворчащие звуки на сковородке. И все это явно происходило на его кухне.

Грабители вряд ли удосужились бы приготовить ему ужин, поэтому, снимая кроссовки, он громко крикнул:

- Хаус, ты опять решил устроить вечеринку у меня дома, чтобы тебе потом не пришлось мыть посуду?

Но ответа из кухни не последовало. Возможно, Хаус был на заднем дворе, балуя его и без того избалованную собаку, а Уилсон не слышал его из-за кухонного шума. Чейз направился в ванну помыть руки, но по дороге ошеломленно остановился, когда увидел Камерон, стоящую в дверном проеме.

- Что ты тут делаешь? - всего минуту назад веселый голос, тут же приобрел холодный тон.

- Я... - она запнулась, наверное, это была плохая идея, он сейчас просто выставит ее из дома.

Положение спас маленький мальчик, вбежавший с заднего двора с криками:

- Мама, я тоже хочу такую собаку! - при виде незнакомца он резко остановился и прижался к матери.

Чейз стоял как вкопанный, разглядывая малыша. Когда он пришел в себя, то оценил сообразительность Камерон - она обезоружила его.

- Если твоя мама разрешит, можешь забрать его себе, на пару дней, - Чейз не знал, зачем он сказал это, просто ему казалось, что их напряженное молчание пугало ребенка. Он пытался оторвать взгляд от малыша, чтобы не смущать его, но это удавалось ему с большим трудом.

Мальчик по-прежнему молчал, прижимаясь к матери.

- Малыш, беги, поиграй во двор, пока я накрою на стол, - она нежно погладила ребенка по голове.

- А мы сможем забрать собаку, когда поедем домой? - тихонько спросил он с надеждой в глазах.

- Давай обсудим это позже, хорошо?

Мальчик явно расстроился, понимая, что собаку он не получит. Он развернулся и побежал во двор, чтобы поиграть с ней, пока у него еще оставалась такая возможность.

- Откуда ты знаешь, где я живу? Как ты вошла сюда? - начал свой допрос Чейз, как только малыш скрылся за дверью.

- Хаус дал мне ключи.

- А-а, теперь понятно, - ухмыльнувшись, Чейз кивнул, значит, и идея притащить ребенка тоже принадлежала старому диагносту.

- Мне больше ничего не оставалось делать... Я хотела... чтобы у нас появился еще один шанс.

- Шанс для чего? Чтобы ты опять сбежала при первой же возможности?! - Чейз повысил голос, и Камерон оглянулась назад, надеясь, что ребенок не обратил на них внимания.

- Пожалуйста, тише, ты напугаешь Робби.

- Робби?! - Чейзу показалось, что он ослышался, - Ты назвала его Робертом?!

Она беспомощно развела руками. А он закатил глаза, - какого черта он вообще стоял здесь и разговаривал с ней! Он уже хотел развернуться к выходу, но она быстро приблизилась и остановила его.

- Пожалуйста, дай мне шанс.

Чейз отрицательно покачал головой.

- И что? Ты нас сейчас выставишь?

- Нет, подожду, пока вы уйдете.

- А если я не уйду?

Чейз ничего не ответил, они оба знали, что она так не поступит.

- Хотя бы останься, поужинаем вместе, и потом я обещаю, что уйду и больше тебя не побеспокою.

- Что ты сказа ребенку? Кто я?

- Мамин старый и очень хороший знакомый.

- "Знакомый" - ухмыльнулся Чейз, - а он не спрашивал о своем отце?

- Он думает, что его отец отправился в долгое путешествие.

Чейз кивнул. Он мог уйти, но желание познакомиться с собственным сыном пересилило гордость и обиду.

- Почему ты не сказала, что я его отец?

- Я не знала, как ты отреагируешь, когда увидишь нас здесь.

- И, тем не менее, ты притащила ребенка!

- Чейз, пожалуйста! Представь на пару часов, что я не твой злейший враг. Что несмотря ни на что мы еще можем общаться как цивилизованные люди. - Она взглянула на кухню и вспомнила, что оставила на плите обед. – Прости, мне надо бежать, - с этими словами она удалилась из гостиной, оставив Чейза одного в раздумьях.

Он осторожно прошел во двор, остановился около дверного проема и стал наблюдать за ребенком. За своим собственным ребенком.

Мальчик безустанно кидал палку на другую сторону площадки и радовался как в первый раз, когда лабрадор послушно приносил ее обратно, правда, требуя хотя бы корочку хлеба за свои усилия. Но, в конце концов, палка залетела на дерево так высоко, что достать ее было невозможно. Малыш стал оглядываться, в надежде найти какой-нибудь другой предмет, подходящий для игры.

- Там рядом с гаражом есть бак с его игрушками, - Чейз вышел из своего укрытия и жестом пригласил мальчика за собой.

Роберт на мгновение замешкался, а потом последовал за "маминым хорошим знакомым".

Камерон наблюдала из окна кухни за своим бывшим мужем и ребенком. В ее глазах заблестели слезы то ли от радости, то ли от грусти, когда она увидела, как они мило играли во дворе. Неужели, после этого он все-таки прогонит ее и запретит возвращаться. Может, ей больше не стоит приходить к нему. Тут она вспомнила, сколько раз отвергала Чейза, и он терпеливо ждал, пока она передумает. Неужели, он не заслуживал больших усилий с ее стороны, чтобы вернуть то счастье, которого она их всех лишила.

Ужин был давно готов, но она не хотела прерывать их игру.

Наконец, спустя почти час, Роберт влетел на кухню со словами:

- Мама, я очень хочу кушать!

Она улыбнулась и послала его мыть руки. Вслед за ним вошел Чейз. Он был слегка запыхавшийся, щеки горели свежим румянцем, а на лице была довольная улыбка, которая тут же исчезла при виде Камерон. Она смотрела на него, словно спрашивая, понравилось ли ему?

А он также молча указал на свою грязную майку и пошел переодеваться.

Ужин прошел тихо и спокойно. Не считая того, что Роберт громко заявил матери, что ее "знакомого" зовут точь-в-точь, как и его.

- Мам, ты представляешь?! Его тоже зовут Роберт Чейз! - малыша искренне поразило такое совпадение, и ему стало очень интересно: а в мире было еще много Робертов Чейзов? - Но он сказал, чтобы я называл его Чейзом и тогда у нас не будет путаницы, правда?

Чейз с улыбкой кивнул малышу, а потом требовательно посмотрел на нее, намекая, что захочет узнать причину такого "совпадения". Он кивнула в ответ, давая понять, что удовлетворит его любопытство чуть позже. Она могла объяснить Чейзу "как" она это сделала, но "почему" у нее ответа не было, так же, как и на вопрос: почему она вообще ушла от него пять лет назад.

- А почему Герц не кушает с нами? - огорченно поинтересовался Роберт.

- Он обычно обедает позже, вечером. И не здесь, а во дворе, - ответил Чейз.

Малыш взглянул на собаку, распластавшуюся у входа в гостиную.

- Вы покормите его, когда я буду спать, да? - спросил он.

- Да, конечно, - утвердительно кивнул Чейз.

- Мам, а можно мы сегодня останемся у Чейза, и тогда я смогу покормить Герца утром?

Чейз оторвался от тарелки и посмотрел на Камерон, она чуть не поперхнулась салатом, который еще не успела разжевать, когда услышала предложение своего сына. И он понял, что она не подговаривала ребенка на такой вопрос.

Камерон посмотрела на Чейза.

- Малыш, мы не можем остаться в доме на ночь без приглашения.

Но мальчик не растерялся и с яркой улыбкой спросил у Чейза:

- А вы разрешите нам остаться у вас на ночь?

Единственное, что мог сделать Чейз, сидевший в полном недоумении, это кивнуть.

- Ура! Мама, он нам разрешил остаться! А можно Герцу спать вместе с нами? - опять с надеждой в глазах спросил малыш.

Но на этот раз Чейз отрицательно покачал головой.

- Нет, я не разрешаю ему проходить на второй этаж.

- А, ну ладно. Тогда я спущусь к нему, как только проснусь, - малыш с довольной улыбкой на лице вернулся к содержимому своей тарелки.

Камерон продолжала смотреть на Чейза, пытаясь оценить, как он отнесся к тому, что они остаются, но он не смотрел на нее, делая вид, что занят едой.

Вечером Камерон искупала малыша в ванной и переодела в запасную футболку, которую всегда брала в гости. Чейз хотел предложить свою помощь, но потом почему-то почувствовал себя неловко и сам же из-за этого на себя рассердился. Это был и его ребенок! Так же как и ее. Он имел право купать и одевать его, но она лишила его такой возможности. Расстроенный и сердитый он ушел в гостиную, чтобы найти канал с мультиками для Роберта.

Малыш заснул на диване, положив голову Камерон на колени, недосмотрев и половины серии про Чипа и Дейла.

- Он очень устал и набегался, - прокомментировала она, - спасибо тебе.

Чейз молчал. Ей показалось, что его глаза заблестели, и если бы он не старался так сильно контролировать свои эмоции, он бы заплакал.

- Хочешь, мы уедем? - осторожно спросила она, - Он даже не проснется, если я положу его на заднее сиденье.

Чейз отрицательно покачал головой. Он смотрел на белокурую шевелюру сына, на его светлую кожу и розовые щечки, которые стали лучше видны после того, как Камерон смыла с них всю грязь.

- Поможешь поднять его наверх? - шепотом спросила она.

Он кивнул и поднялся с дивана, осторожно взяв малыша на руки. Она надеялась, что такой контакт прорвет стену безразличия, за которой прятался Чейз, но этого не случилось. Они молча подняли ребенка наверх, Камерон укрыла его одеялом и поцеловала в лоб. Чейз все это время стоял в дверном проеме и наблюдал за ней. Она посмотрела на него намекая, что он тоже мог подойти и поцеловать ребенка, но он развернулся и пошел вниз.

Прежде чем спуститься вниз Камерон направилась в ванную. Она смотрела на себя в зеркало, пытаясь приготовиться к очередному разговору. Ей казалось, что силы заканчиваются, и она больше не сможет выдержать его напускное безразличие. Но выбора у нее не было. Она открыла кран и смочила лицо водой. Затем глубоко вздохнула, словно набираясь сил, и направилась вниз.

Чейз сидел на диване с бутылкой пива, увидев ее, он потянулся за пультом и выключил телевизор.

Наступившая тишина казалась угнетающей. Она села напротив и попыталась занять себя разглаживанием покрывала на диване.

Он молчал, и, зная Чейза, она прекрасно понимала, что он мог так просидеть целую вечность, если не хотел разговаривать.

Он не спрашивал ее, но она знала, что этот вопрос, скорее всего, не давал ему покоя все эти годы: "Почему ты ушла?" Она не могла это объяснить ни ему, ни себе, но все же решила попытаться.

- Чейз, я знаю, я мало что могу сказать, чтобы искупить свою вину... Но я просто... я просто не хотела, чтобы наш ребенок рос... в напряженной обстановке...

Камерон остановилась, когда заметила, что Чейз побагровел от ярости.

- Напряженной обстановке?! Ты же знаешь, что я готов был бросить эту чертову работу в любую минуту! Тебе стоило лишь попросить!

- Чейз! Ты был счастлив! - слезы покатились по ее щекам. - Я видела, как ты приходил домой после каждого разгаданного случая и ты был счастлив, как я могла лишить тебя такого?

- А лишить меня собственного ребенка, ты смогла?

Она опустила голову. Она до сих пор не понимала, почему сбежала тогда. Соврала ему, что ей предложили работу, а сама уехала к родителям и оставалась там, пока опять не была готова вернуться к работе. Когда она поняла, что беременна, больше всего ей необходима была поддержка, а Чейз... Почему она всегда хотела от него большего?

- Ты даже не сказала мне, что беременна... - еле слышный голос Чейза, прервал ее мысли, она подняла на него глаза.

- Ты даже не дала мне шанса проявить себя... позаботиться о тебе.

- А разве то, что я не могла забеременеть, было недостаточно для заботы?

- Я уже и не знаю - ты не могла забеременеть или не хотела.

- Как ты смеешь так говорить! Я не врала тебе!

Чейз усмехнулся, последняя фраза звучала иронично.

- Что ты хочешь от меня сейчас?! - взмолилась она, - Вот, я здесь с тобой. С твоим ребенком, что еще ты хочешь?!

- Ничего, - он покачал головой, - я ничего не хочу от тебя. Это ты хочешь, чтобы все каким-то волшебным образом стало как прежде... Это невозможно, - он наблюдал за ней, крупные слезы катились по ее щекам, и ему стало страшно оттого, что ему было ее совсем не жаль. Неужели он стал настолько жесток? Он потратил пять лет на то, чтобы стереть все чувства связанные с ней, чтобы они больше не причиняли ему боль, он не мог восстановить то, что он чувствовал раньше. - Дай мне время привыкнуть. Еще вчера я был озлобленным холостяком, я не могу превратиться за ночь в любящего семьянина.

Она кивнула головой.

- Я буду работать в Принстон Дженерал в отделении скорой помощи. Я сняла квартиру неподалеку от больницы. Робби, конечно, не хватает заднего двора, чтобы побегать, но я не смогла так быстро найти дом. Я займусь этим позже.

Она смотрела на него, надеясь, что он оценит ее поступок и жертву, на которую она пошла, чтобы опять быть рядом с ним. И где-то в глубине души думала, а вдруг он предложит переехать к нему. Или поинтересуется, с кем останется его ребенок, пока она будет на работе. Но он просто кивнул и опять потянулся за бутылкой с пивом.

Слезы катились по ее щекам, но он даже не пытался успокоить ее. Это был уже не тот любящий и заботливый Чейз, которого она знала. Но она была уверена, что он где-то рядом, и теперь ее задачей было разбудить его и вернуть к жизни.

Она встала и посмотрела на часы.

- Мне уже пора, я пойду к Робби, он может проснуться и испугаться, что меня нет рядом.

Чейз кивнул, но, пока она не успела выйти, спросил:

- Почему ты назвала его Робертом?

Она пожала плечами.

- Я назвала его так же как звали его отца.

- Ты не думала, что судьба опять сведет нас вместе, и поэтому его так назвала, - это был не вопрос, а утверждение.

- В обыденной жизни я все равно звала тебя Чейз, так что имя Роберт мне показалось вполне подходящим.

- А как получилось, что у нас с ним одинаковая фамилия?

- Я по-прежнему Камерон-Чейз, ничего не стала менять после развода, и решила дать ему твою фамилию.

Чейз удивился - сколько усилий она приложила, чтобы помнить его, но при этом, почему-то не хотела жить с ним.

Он кивнул и сделал еще один глоток из бутылки.

Она вышла, проходя мимо прихожей, она заметила черный блестящий шлем.

- Что Хаус приехал? - удивленно спросила она, опять заглянув в гостиную, где все еще сидел Чейз.

- Нет, с чего ты взяла?

- Там в коридоре шлем.

- Это мой шлем.

- Ты ездишь на мотоцикле? – все больше изумляясь, спросила она.

- Да, давно, а что? - он не видел в этом ничего странного, он всегда любил мотоциклы, - это быстрее. Из-за Герца мне приходится жить в доме, а все дома далеко от больницы. И я не стою в пробках. - Чейз пожал плечами и вернулся к пиву.

_От автора: должна признаться, что у меня почти готова только следующая глава, а вот дальше пока ничего не написано Правда, что именно должно там произойти, я уже придумала. Так что, пожалуйста, делитесь вашим мнением - это всегда подстегивает к написанию :)_


	5. Глава 4

**Спасибо большое anriettе за редакцию! Что не смотря на бурное празднование Дня рождения, она так и смогла это сделать и при этом сделать отлично!**

* * *

Глава 4

Форман расслабленно сидел на черном кожаном диване своего бывшего босса перед включенным телевизором. Несколько лет назад ему и в самом страшном сне такое бы не приснилось. При этом чувствовал он себя прекрасно, сам не ожидая, что встреча со старыми коллегами так его порадует. Хаус и Уилсон практически не изменились, разве что постарели и как-то успокоились, став при этом еще дружнее. Чейз мало изменился внешне, но стал намного угрюмее. Где-то в глубине души Форман немного завидовал ему, ведь именно Чейз стал преемником Хауса. С другой стороны, его опасения о том, что эта работа влекла за собой определенные изменения характера, подтвердились. Раньше австралиец был намного приветливее и мягче.

Чейз увлеченно рассказывал Уилсону про свое последнее дело, когда раздался дверной звонок.

- Форман, открой! - крикнул Хаус из спальни.

Форман тяжело поднялся с дивана и пошел выполнять просьбу.

На пороге стояла Камерон.

- Привет! - лицо Формана искренне просияло при виде своей старой коллеги. - Сколько лет, сколько зим!

Они крепко обнялись.

- Привет, Форман! Я тоже рада тебя видеть.

- Хорошо выглядишь! Как у тебя дела? - он помог ей снять плащ.

Камерон устало вздохнула.

- Лучше не спрашивай, скоро сам все увидишь.

- Это из-за Чейза? - понимающе спросил Форман. Он слышал об их разводе и понимал, что отношения между бывшими супругами будут напряженными.

Она кивнула, поправила платье, готовясь пройти в комнату и подвергнуться очередным нападкам Чейза.

- Что она здесь делает? - сердито спросил Чейз, увидев свою бывшую жену.

Камерон остановилась.

В этот момент из спальни появился Хаус.

- С каких пор ты стал сводником? - Чейз обратил свою ярость на диагноста. Он уже один раз отчитал его за то, что тот послал к нему Камерон с ребенком. А это уже было слишком!

- Сегодня встреча старых друзей. Она тоже когда-то была твоим другом. И вообще хватит корчить из себя обиженную бабу! Врежь ей как настоящий мужчина!

Чейз бросил на Хауса гневный взгляд, понимая, что отчасти диагност был прав.

А Камерон облегченно вздохнула, мысленно благодаря Хауса за поддержку.

Чейз действительно разозлился, что Хаус испортил ему приятный вечер, но смог сдержать себя. Он закончил разговор с Уилсоном, затем извинился и покинул гостиную. Слова Хауса лишили его возможности вообще уйти - он не хотел выглядеть как "обиженная баба", поэтому направился на кухню.

Камерон проводила его взглядом и тяжело вздохнула. Отвлечься от своих проблем ей помог Форман, засыпавший ее вопросами. Она радостно улыбнулась и стала рассказывать, где пропадала все эти годы.

Когда все темы разговоров были исчерпаны, и они просто стояли посередине комнаты и неловко озирались вокруг, к ним подошел Хаус.

- Ну что, наболтались? Камерон, будь хорошей девочкой и принеси мне из кухни бутылочку пива.

Она хотела возразить ему, что это мог сделать и Форман, но Хаус в упор взглянул на нее - если она хотела восстановить свою жизнь, то должна была пойти к Чейзу, и дело было вовсе не в пиве.

Форман заметил обмен взглядами между Камерон и Хаусом и решил удалиться, чтобы не мешать.

Камерон вздохнула и обреченно поплелась на кухню. Чейз сидел за столом и лениво выковыривал остатки чипсов из упаковки. Он обернулся, услышав шаги, но, увидев Камерон, вернулся к своему занятию.

Она обошла стол и села напротив него.

- И долго ты будешь меня игнорировать?

Он ничего не ответил.

- Я так понимаю, что ты больше не хочешь видеться с Робби? - прошло больше недели с того дня как они с сыном провели у Чейза ночь, но он так и не позвонил. Хотя, когда она оставила ему свой телефон, он обещал Роберту еще раз пригласить их в гости.

- Ты опять уйдешь, - наконец, еле слышно произнес он, не поднимая на нее глаз.

- Почему ты так думаешь? - ошеломленно спросила она.

- Потому что, ты всегда уходишь, - спокойно ответил Чейз, пожав плечами.

- В этот раз все не так!

- А в чем разница?

- У нас есть ребенок.

- Это у тебя есть ребенок. А я просто временный папа, пока его маме опять что-то не влезет в голову, и она решит сделать этот мир лучше, - с сарказмом произнес он и добавил, - и для меня и для него лучше, чтобы мы не привыкали друг к другу.

- Я... - она не знала что сказать, слова "Я больше никогда не уйду" не имели смысла, если он не верил ей. И она не знала, что сделать, чтобы вернуть его доверие.

Он увидел, как она запнулась при его словах, и посмотрел на нее.

- Я любил тебя, Камерон. Я хотел, чтобы мы были вместе. Но ты все время озиралась то назад, то вперед. Твои страхи не позволяли тебе просто наслаждаться тем, что у тебя есть.

- Ты не терял человека, которого любишь! - укоризненно произнесла она.

- Я любил свою мать, но она предпочла уйти. Ты любила своего мужа, но ты знала, что он уйдет, и у него нет выбора. Ты тоже предпочла уйти, хотя у тебя был выбор, - тихо добавил он, подчеркивая, что именно она решила его бросить.

Вдруг Камерон поняла, что чувствовал Чейз, отверженный своими родителями, своей женой.

- Я не знаю, почему я сделала это... - тихо попыталась объяснить Камерон, сама не понимая, делает она это для него или для себя, - Я люблю тебя Чейз.

Он усмехнулся.

- Ты можешь думать все, что угодно, но я любила тебя и все еще люблю. Я поняла это, когда опять услышала твое имя, твой голос. Я поняла, что ужасно соскучилась по тебе.

- Тогда почему ты ушла?

Она долго молчала.

- Потому что... потому что боялась потерять тебя.

- Я не был болен раком.

- Не из-за этого... Ты прав, мои страхи... У нас все было так хорошо, и я боялась, что что-то может случиться - несчастный случай, или ты совсем заработаешься. Я боялась, что это все может неожиданно разрушиться.

- И решила разрушить все сама, - подытожил он.

Она опять замолчала.

- А сейчас не боишься?

- Мне нечего терять, - она посмотрела на него, - ты ведь больше не любишь меня.

Чейз кивнул.

В ее глазах заблестели слезы. Каждый раз, когда она понимала, что потеряла его любовь, ей становилось невообразимо грустно

- Тогда зачем ты затеяла все это?

- Чейз, я поняла, какой дурой я была. Я хочу все исправить.

- Это невозможно.

- Почему? - отчаянно спросила она.

- Потому что я больше не доверяю тебе. Сейчас тебе одиноко и ты опять хочешь быть с кем-то. Возможно, даже хочешь родить еще одного ребенка, и тебе опять понадобился я. Так вот, пойди и найди себе другого суррогатного мужа.

Его слова подействовали на нее сильнее, чем она хотела, но, вместо того чтобы расплакаться, она заявила.

- Вижу, общение с Хаусом пошло тебе на пользу. Ты все больше и больше становишься на него похож.

- Благодаря тебе, милая, - тут же выпалил Чейз.

- Зачем ты так со мной? Неужели ты не видишь, что я раскаялась? Сколько раз ты хочешь, чтобы я извинилась перед тобой?!

- Я вообще не хочу, чтобы ты извинялась или была здесь.

На этом терпение Камерон закончилось.

- Ну, ладно, тогда и оставайся один! - она развернулась и покинула кухню.

Хаус заметил, как Камерон сердито проследовала в прихожую, и окликнул ее.

- Уже уходишь? Быстро он тебя отправил, - с ухмылкой заявил он, приближаясь к ней.

Она прикрыла глаза и сделала еще один глубокий вдох, набираясь терпения.

Хаус остановился прямо перед ней, она посмотрела на него и еле слышно сказала.

- Я больше не могу. Наверное, это была плохая затея. Я лучше поеду домой - и, говоря домой, она имела в виду не Принстон.

- Ладно, тогда тем более останься с нами, выпей. Может Форман тобой заинтересуется, он говорит, что так сильно соскучился по тебе. Родишь потом еще одного, черненького.

- Хаус! - она бросила на него гневный взгляд, но на самом деле была готова расплакаться.

Он рассмеялся, обхватил ее за плечи и провел обратно в гостиную.

- Налейте даме выпить! - провозгласил он громко.

Камерон не стала отказываться, терять ей уж точно уже было нечего.

После нескольких рюмок она существенно повеселела и принялась обсуждать с мужчинами все, что им приходило в голову. Чейз так и остался на кухне, позаимствовав у Хауса его ноутбук.

- Чейз и в этом году будет участвовать в гонке? - поинтересовался Уилсон у Хауса, - она же в прошлом году была осенью, не так ли?

При слове "гонка" Камерон напрягла слух.

- Конечно, будет! - с энтузиазмом заявил Хаус. - Я нашел "подход" к менеджеру ямаховской конюшни, и он обещал одолжить нам их механика за пару дней до старта. Тогда Чейз сможет уделать этого идиота на ржавой помойке, который обогнал его в прошлый раз.

- Гонка? - наконец неуверенно спросила Камерон, не совсем понимая, о чем они говорили.

- Да, Принстонская, среди чайников. В прошлом году твой бывший занял второе место, - с гордостью заявил Хаус.

Она побледнела.

- А зачем ему надо участвовать в гонке? - взволнованно спросила она. Казалось, весь алкоголь внезапно испарился при мысли, что Чейз будет подвергать себя неоправданному риску.

- А тебе-то какая разница? Ты же сказала, что завязала с ним.

Она не стала слушать Хауса и помчалась на кухню к Чейзу.

Она взволнованно приблизилась к нему, и Чейзу на мгновение показалось, что она его сейчас поцелует. Но она остановилась и, набрав воздуха, выпалила:

- Пожалуйста, Чейз, ради Роберта не участвуй в этой гонке!

- Какой гонке? - сначала удивился он, но потом понял, что она имела в виду. - Ты с ума сошла, это просто гонка среди чайников, я уже в ней три года подряд участвую. В прошлом году занял второе место, - с гордостью заявил он, потом слегка разочарованно добавил, - меня обогнал парень на стритфайтере.

На пороге кухни появился Хаус, а за ним и Уилсон, не желавшие пропустить интересную сцену между бывшими супругами.

- Хаус, скажи ему, что он дурак! Зачем ему это?

- Я бы сам участвовал, если бы мог так гонять, как он, - фыркнув, ответил Хаус.

Она посмотрела на стоявшего за спиной диагноста Уилсона, но и он беспомощно развел руками.

Камерон поняла, что она ничего не сможет сделать. На глаза навернулись слезы. Расстроенная, она протиснулась между друзьями и побежала в прихожую. Быстро одевшись, она покинула вечеринку Хауса.

Через минуту к мужчинам на кухне присоединился удивленный Форман.

- Что с ней?

Но вместо ответа он получил такие же недоуменные взгляды. Первый, кто пришел в себя, был Хаус, он слегка ухмыльнулся и вернулся в гостиную. В голове стал созревать очередной план.

_От автора: пожалуйста поделитесь своим мнением, а то чувствую, что перегораю относительно этого фика и ваша поддержка мне очень необходима!_


	6. Глава 5

_Наконец готова поделиться с вами продолжением! _

_Далось оно нелегко и благодарить мне нужно за помощь аж трех редакторов: _

**_anriettа_**_, _**_Андрей305_**_ и _**_Vetla_**_. _

* * *

**Глава 5**

Камерон неторопливо проходила по коридорам больницы Принстон Плейсборо, иногда заглядывая сквозь стеклянные стены палат. Она без труда нашла Диагностическое отделение, которое, на первый взгляд, совсем не изменилось и по-прежнему состояло из двух комнат. В первой заседали или бездельничали три молодых доктора, а во второй сидел за компьютером их шеф. Камерон сложно было представить кого-то другого, помимо Хауса, на этом месте, и, тем не менее, время шло, теперь она стояла перед новым главой диагностического отделения.

- Привет, - негромко сказала она, зайдя внутрь.

Чейз недовольно оторвался от компьютера и пробурчал нечто похожее на приветствие, а затем вновь вернул свое внимание на монитор.

Камерон неловко замялась у двери, но, набравшись смелости, прошла внутрь и, обойдя стол, взглянула на экран.

- А-а, - понимающе кивнула, поняв, чем он заинтересован.

- А что ты ожидала увидеть? Картинку с порносайта? - с ухмылкой спросил Чейз.

- Нет, я, в общем-то, как раз пришла поговорить именно насчет этого, - сказала она, указывая на монитор, на котором Чейз изучал расписание гонок и требования к мотоциклу.

- Здесь не о чем разговаривать, Камерон. То, что ты хочешь сказать - глупости.

- Чейз, ты знаешь - я человек не суеверный. Но сейчас у меня плохое предчувствие... Мне кажется, ты должен к нему прислушаться.

- Я ничего не должен, - Чейза раздражало ее нелепое беспокойство и еще больше - настырное поведение.

Камерон осеклась, понимая, что совершила ошибку, и решила выдержать паузу. Она прошла к удобному креслу в дальнем углу и устроилась на нем, намереваясь все-таки донести до Чейза свои опасения.

Он же, поняв, что Камерон просто так не уйдет, решил не обращать на нее внимания.

Камерон тоже выбрала тактику выжидания. Осмотревшись, она отметила для себя все изменения, которые произошли со времени ее последнего посещения.

- Почему ты не нанимаешь женщин? - она, наконец, решила нарушить молчание, сосредоточив взгляд на соседней комнате, где трое сотрудников Чейза безуспешно пытались создать вид серьезной занятости.

- Чтобы не нарушать здоровую обстановку в коллективе, - ответил Чейз, не поднимая глаз и не уточняя, откуда ей известны его негласные правила приема на работу.

Она кивнула, принимая камень в свой огород. Раньше Чейз никогда так легко не доводил ее до состояния, когда ей хотелось кричать на него, обзывая ублюдком. Он действительно изменился за эти годы, и близкое общение с Хаусом явно не пошло ему на пользу. Она встала, понимая, что ничего не добьется, кроме очередной ссоры.

- Ладно, пойду... – и, дождавшись его взгляда, добавила, - просто хочу напомнить: у тебя есть сын и женщина, которой ты дорог.

Чейз усмехнулся на ее последнюю реплику, но, тем не менее, пока она не вышла, сказал:

- Приходи на гонку. Хаус все равно тебя потащит. Уж лучше это буду я. Подробности можешь узнать у него или у Уилсона.

Она кивнула и, не попрощавшись, вышла.

--- --- ---

Камерон не ожидала, что ее встретит такой хаос уже на парковке. Она еле нашла место, куда смогла втиснуть свой совсем небольшой по американским меркам автомобиль. Теперь она пожалела, что не воспользовалась предложением Уилсона встретить ее. Она не представляла, как найдет их в этой каше из огромных фур, гоночных машин, мотоциклов и временных палаток.

Как потом объяснил ей Уилсон, трек - это достаточно дорогостоящее сооружение и арендовать его исключительно под свои нужды могли лишь серьезные соревнования. Всем остальным приходилось делить его, почти в одно и тоже время. Но для зрителей это был большой плюс: возможность смотреть несколько гонок за день привлекала большое количество людей. Вот через эту плотную толпу и протискивалась Камерон, в надежде найти палатку с номером 37.

Добравшись, наконец, до нужного места, она с радостью обнаружила там Уилсона, Хауса и Чейза. Последние двое увлеченно рассматривали деталь мотоцикла, на которую показывал мужчина в промасленном комбинезоне, Уилсон же явно скучал в сторонке, заметив Камерон, искренне заулыбался ей.

- Я уже подумал, что ты решила пропустить это мероприятие.

- Нет, лучше посмотрю на это своими глазами, - и бросила на мотоцикл взгляд, словно это был ее злейший враг.

- Камерон, все будет в порядке, - попытался успокоить ее Уилсон, заметив на ее лице промелькнувшее беспокойство, - это просто любители, здесь нет таких скоростей, как тебе кажется. И Чейз очень осторожен, поверь мне.

Несмотря на его слова, она все равно неодобрительно покачала головой.

Уилсон подошел к ней ближе и приобнял:

- Все будет хорошо. По статистике в мотоспорте не так много серьезных травм, как всем кажется.

Она удивленно посмотрела на него: как он мог говорить о статистике, когда его собственная возлюбленная погибла в автобусной аварии? Но она не стала упрекать Уилсона и быстро отвела взгляд, чтобы он не догадался о ее мыслях.

- Будем надеяться на лучшее, - с глубоким вздохом произнесла она. - Старт скоро?

Уилсон посмотрел на часы.

- Где-то через час.

- Я так понимаю, они больше не оторвутся от этой груды железа? - спросила она, указывая на Хауса с Чейзом.

Уилсон с улыбкой покачал головой.

- Пойдем, покажу тебе, где здесь можно выпить и подкрепиться. Советую принять что-нибудь, чтобы расслабиться. Зрелище обещает быть напряженным.

У стойки, где продавались различная выпивка и разнообразные закуски, стояла огромная очередь. Толпа была на удивление разнородна: семейные пары с детьми, чаще - с мальчиками; молодые девушки в экстремально коротких мини-юбках; с пивным брюшком бородачи в черных кожаных куртках; механики в замызганных комбинезонах, и, как поняла Камерон, гонщики, затянутые в плотные кожаные костюмы. Она отметила, что на Чейзе был надет такой же, и, как ни странно, это ее почему-то сильно возбуждало. Она слегка помотала головой, отгоняя подобные мысли. Даже до гипотетических занятий сексом было еще очень и очень далеко, сначала они должны были хотя бы научиться разговаривать друг с другом.

- Они похожи на инопланетян, - сказала она, указывая Уилсону на проходящих людей в шлемах.

Уилсон засмеялся.

- Есть немного, - он посмотрел на нее, - я рад, что ты в хорошем настроении.

- А что мне еще остается? - она пожала плечами.

- Не жалеешь, что не привела Роберта?

Она резко замотала головой.

- Конечно, нет! Он бы потерялся в таком хаосе!

- Зато представляешь, как ему было бы интересно посмотреть на это... Ну и на своего отца в его звездный час.

- А может и наоборот.

- Ты все еще считаешь, что что-то может случиться?

- Не знаю, просто я считаю, что все это безответственное ребячество. Ему не 20 лет, чтобы заниматься такими глупостями! - она остановилась, чтобы не заводиться дальше.

А Уилсон подумал о себе с Хаусом, и о том, что им больше чем за 20, чем Чейзу; и о том, сколько удовольствия они получали от посещения таких "безответственных ребяческих" мероприятий. Наконец подошла их очередь. Увидев, сколько накупил Уилсон, Кемерон озадачилась. Она не представляла, как они вдвоем дотащат эту кучу пакетов.

- Ты же знаешь, что будет, если я не накормлю Хауса, - полувопросительно сказал он, как бы объясняя этим размеры заказа.

Она кивнула в ответ и перекинула сумку через плечо, чтобы освободить руки для пакетов с едой.

Когда они вернулись, Чейз уже сидел на мотоцикле и должен был выезжать на разогревочный круг. От такого зрелища Камерон затаила дыхание - теперь все стало намного более реальным, и она поняла, что ближайшее время проведет на взводе, кусая ногти. "Только бы он вернулся живым" - фраза лихорадочно крутилась в голове снова и снова.

- Наконец-то! - фыркнул Хаус, увидев подошедших с напитками Камерон и Уилсона.

Он выхватил банку Ред Булла и удалился с ней в дальний угол палатки, где лежал его рюкзак, а потом быстро вернулся и протянул ее Чейзу.

- На, выпей! - скомандовал он.

Чейз, недолго думая, стал жадно пить из банки. Было видно, что нервничал он сильнее всех остальных, что было, в общем-то, закономерно, ведь это именно ему придется выйти на трек.

- Cтранный привкус, - поморщившись, австралиец протянул полупустую банку Хаусу.

- Ты просто нервничаешь, и вкусовые рецепторы тебя подводят, - прокомментировал Хаус.

Встряхнув банку и поняв, что там еще что-то осталось, он протянул ее обратно.

- Допей! - опять скомандовал он.

Чейз, не слушая Хауса, завел мотор, заставив Камерон вздрогнуть от такого шума.

- Я сказал, допей! - Хаус практически преградил ему дорогу. - В ближайшие полчаса ты потеряешь много жидкости, я не хочу, чтобы у тебя было обезвоживание.

Чейз удивленно посмотрел на него, взял банку, наклонил ее, словно собирался выпить, но потом отбросил в сторону. Хаус на мгновение замер от такой наглости, что дало Чейзу время напялить на себя шлем и, ловко объехав Хауса, помчаться на трек.

- Ах ты, засранец! - крикнул ему вслед диагност.

- Ну что ж, пойдем на трибуны? - спросил Уилсон, чтобы разрядить обстановку.

Хаус сердито кивнул и вышел из палатки. Камерон последовала за ним и Уилсоном.

Она боялась, что они пропустят старт, пока ищут свои места и рассаживаются, но пришлось еще ждать, пока все мотоциклы выедут из боксов. А потом снова ждать, пока проедут разогревочный круг, и еще какое-то время участники просто стояли на старте, пока все не были готовы.

Камерон извелась, но Уилсон заметил, что и Хаус сильно нервничал, что вызвало у Уилсона искреннее удивление. Наклонившись к Хаусу, он еле слышно спросил:

- В чем дело?

Диагност сердито мотнул головой.

- Ни в чем.

- Я же вижу, ты нервничаешь. Что случилось? Неужели ваш новый механик напортачил?

- Уилсон! Не мешай мне смотреть! - рявкнул на него Хаус, который действительно не отрывал взгляд от Чейза, словно мог ему этим помочь.

Камерон удивленно взглянула на них, но потом тоже вернулась к зрелищу, которое должно было сейчас перед ними разыграться. Места у них были хорошие, не очень высоко, но при этом был виден почти весь трек, она подумала, что, скорее всего, они были обязаны этим Чейзу: участникам гонки полагалось несколько мест для друзей и знакомых.

Наконец был дан старт, и до этого ревевшие моторы стали издавать тонкие визгливые звуки.

Чейз стартовал в общей куче, и Камерон быстро потеряла его из виду. Она немного занервничала, не понимая за кем из них ей нужно наблюдать. Но уже к следующему кругу гонщики распределились по треку, и теперь она могла отчетливо его видеть - он входил в первую пятерку.

На каждом повороте Хаус нервно сжимал трость, Камерон от страха прикрывала глаза, а Уилсон пытался насладиться зрелищем.

Всего через три круга опасения диагноста оправдались. Сначала скорость мотоцикла Чейза существенно упала, а потом траектория езды стала странно кривой. Камерон затаила дыхание, ожидая, что кто-нибудь обязательно врежется в него, но когда все участники удачно его объехали, она позволила себе облегченно выдохнуть. Хаус же, наоборот, напрягся еще больше - он единственный знал, что именно происходило с австралийцем. Чейз не вписался в ближайший поворот и, пытаясь справиться с управлением, наклонил мотоцикл слишком низко и не смог поднять его обратно. Через мгновение он и его железный друг оказались на боку и скользили в сторону ограждений из старых покрышек. Первым врезался мотоцикл, следом - Чейз, и оба после столкновения с резиной отлетели на несколько метров, словно пластиковые игрушки.

Сердце Камерон остановилось, она в полушоке смотрела на лежащего вдалеке человека. Человека, столь ею желанного. Мысль,что она больше не увидит его живым, заставила ее вскочить и ринуться к треку.

Уилсон хотел ее остановить, но не успел даже схватить за рукав, так стремительно она побежала вниз. Он посмотрел на Хауса, который с напряжением пытался разглядеть, что происходит внизу.

Диагност был прав, что остался сидеть на месте: отсюда он мог наблюдать, как Чейз поднялся и, шатаясь, пошел в сторону своего железного друга, чтобы оценить степень повреждений. Но на середине пути он был вынужден остановиться и прислониться к покрышечному ограждению. Приложив немало усилий, он стянул с себя шлем и откинул его в сторону, желая все-таки дойти до своей цели, но колени подкосились, и он опять оказался на земле.

К тому времени, когда Камерон, наконец, добралась до ограждения, чтобы выбежать на поле к Чейзу, он опять уже лежал. А ее остановили два представителя охраны трека.

- Пропустите меня! Я его жена! - кричала она, пытаясь прорваться сквозь них.

- Миссис, это запрещено, гонка не остановлена! Вас может сбить мотоцикл!

- Пропустите меня к нему! Он умирает! Мне надо быть рядом с ним! - Камерон словно не слышала их слов, но и они не собирались слушать ее.

- Сейчас подъедет машина скорой помощи и вашему мужу будет оказана помощь, - спокойным голосом попытался успокоить ее один из охранников.

Она гневно на него посмотрела и попыталась еще раз прорваться.

- Вы сейчас в состоянии аффекта, успокойтесь, и мы проводим Вас к выходу, где Вы сможете поехать вместе с ним в больницу.

Камерон бросила очередной взгляд в сторону Чейза и увидела длинную фигуру, хромающую на помощь ее бывшему мужу.

- Вы пропустили его! А меня не пропускаете? - истерично закричала она, не веря своим глазам.

Один из охранников тут же связался по рации со своим коллегой, поинтересовавшись, каким образом посторонний очутился на поле? "Он доктор!"- прохрипел в ответ голос в рации.

- Я тоже доктор! Я работаю в скорой помощи! Я могу помочь ему намного лучше! - на грани истерики выкрикивала Камерон.

Молодые ребята скептически посмотрели на женщину, которая была в отчаянии. Они знали, что люди в подобном состоянии могут сказать что угодно.

- Я не вру! Пропустите меня! - она могла бы показать им удостоверение, но оно вместе с сумочкой было забыто на трибуне.

В этот момент слух прорезала сирена скорой помощи, и, спустя несколько секунд, два парамедика выскочили из машины с носилками и помчались к упавшему мотоциклисту, над которым склонился мужчина с тростью.

Камерон не могла слышать, но она видела, как Хаус стал им что-то объяснять. Когда она заметила, что Чейз отодвинул рукой волосы со лба, к ее глазам подступили слезы радости. Чейз был жив! Санитары осторожно переместили его на носилки и быстро понесли в салон машины. Хаус забрался следом, и "Скорая" неспешно направилась в сторону выезда с поля.

- Может, все-таки, проводить вас к выходу? - осторожно спросил охранник, надеясь на разумность Камерон.

Она кивнула, но к тому моменту, когда они добрались до выхода, «Скорая» уже умчалась. Камерон облегченно выдохнула, увидев Уилсона, ждущего ее в машине. Не выходя из машины, он открыл пассажирскую дверь, призывая ее поторопиться. Она не заставила уговаривать себя, и они быстро рванули с места, прекрасно зная, в какую именно больницу направится "Скорая".

* * *

_От автора: в редакции этой главы принимали участие три человека, пожалуйста не скупитесь и поделитесь своим мнением - всем будет очень приятно!  
Очень надеюсь, что следующую главу запощу завтра, но обещать боюсь!_

* * *

_Это та же глава, но в редакции **аnriettа**._

**Глава 5**

Камерон неторопливо шла по коридорам больницы Принстон Плейсборо, заглядывая сквозь стеклянные стены палат. Она без труда нашла Диагностическое отделение, которое на первый взгляд совсем не изменилось. Оно все еще состояло из двух комнат, где в первой заседали или бездельничали три молодых доктора, а во второй сидел за компьютером их шеф. Камерон сложно было даже представить кого-то другого, помимо Хауса, на этом месте. Но время идет, все меняется, и вот перед ней новый глава диагностического отделения.

- Привет, - негромко сказала она, входя.

Чейз недовольно оторвался от компьютера и пробурчал нечто похожее на приветствие, а затем вновь отвернулся к монитору.

Камерон неловко замялась у двери, но, набравшись смелости, прошла внутрь и, обойдя стол, взглянула на экран.

- А-а, - понимающе кивнула она, увидев, чем он занимался.

- А что ты ожидала увидеть? Картинку с порносайта? - с ухмылкой спросил Чейз.

- Нет, я как раз пришла поговорить именно насчет этого, - сказала она, указывая на монитор, где было открыто расписание гонки и требования к мотоциклу.

- Здесь не о чем разговаривать, Камерон, это все глупости.

- Чейз, ты знаешь, я человек не суеверный, но сейчас у меня плохое предчувствие... Мне кажется, ты должен к нему прислушаться.

- Я ничего не должен, - сухо ответил он. Беспокойство Камерон его раздражало, а ее настырное поведение только усиливало недовольство.

Камерон осеклась, понимая, что совершила ошибку, и решила выдержать паузу. Она прошла к удобному креслу в дальнем углу и устроилась на нем, намереваясь все-таки донести до Чейза свои опасения.

Чейз понял, что просто так она не уйдет, и решил не обращать на нее внимания.

Камерон тоже выбрала тактику выжидания и стала осматриваться вокруг, замечая все изменения, которые произошли с тех пор, когда она была здесь последний раз.

- Почему ты не нанимаешь женщин? - наконец спросила она, когда ее взгляд упал на соседнюю комнату, где находились трое сотрудников Чейза.

- Чтобы не нарушать здоровую обстановку в коллективе, - не поднимая глаз, ответил Чейз. Он не спросил, откуда она знала о его негласном правиле.

Она кивнула, принимая камень в свой огород. Раньше Чейз никогда так легко не доводил ее до состояния, когда ей хотелось кричать на него, обзывая ублюдком. Он действительно изменился за эти годы, и близкое общение с Хаусом явно не пошло ему на пользу. Она встала, понимая, что ничего не добьется, кроме очередной ссоры.

- Ладно, я пойду... – дождавшись, пока он поднимет на нее глаза, она добавила, - просто хочу напомнить тебе, что у тебя есть сын и женщина, которая тебя любит.

Чейз усмехнулся и, пока она не успела выйти, сказал:

- Приходи на гонку. Хаус все равно тебя притащит, так что уж лучше это буду я. Подробности можешь узнать у него или спросить Уилсона.

Она кивнула и вышла, не попрощавшись.

--- --- ---

Камерон не ожидала, что ее встретит такой хаос на парковке. Она еле нашла место, куда смогла втиснуть свой совсем небольшой по американским меркам автомобиль. Теперь она пожалела, что не воспользовалась предложением Уилсона встретить ее, поскольку не понимала, как найдет их в этой каше из огромных фур, гоночных машин, мотоциклов и временных палаток.

Как потом ей объяснят, трек - это достаточно дорогостоящее сооружение и арендовать его исключительно под свои нужды могли лишь серьезные соревнования, а всем остальным приходилось делить его почти в одно и тоже время. Но для зрителей в этом был большой плюс, за один день они могли просмотреть несколько соревнований, и это привлекало большое количество посетителей. Сквозь них с большим трудом сейчас пыталась протиснуться Камерон, в надежде найти палатку с номером 37.

Наконец, она дошла до нужного места и радостно обнаружила знакомые лица Уилсона, Хауса и Чейза. Последние двое были увлечены рассматриванием какой-то детали на мотоцикле, на которую показывал мужчина в испачканном машинным маслом комбинезоне. А Уилсон явно скучал в сторонке и искренне улыбнулся, увидев Камерон.

- А я уже думал, что ты решила пропустить это мероприятие.

- Нет, уж. Я лучше увижу это своими глазами, - она взглянула в сторону мотоцикла, словно это был ее злейший враг.

- Камерон, все будет в порядке, - попытался успокоить ее Уилсон, заметив, как на ее лице снова появилось беспокойство, - это просто любители, здесь нет высоких скоростей, и Чейз очень осторожен, поверь мне.

Несмотря на его слова, она все равно неодобрительно покачала головой.

Уилсон подошел к ней ближе и слегка обнял.

- Все будет хорошо. По статистике в мотоспорте не так много серьезных травм как всем кажется.

Она удивленно посмотрела на него: как он мог говорить о статистике, когда его собственная возлюбленная погибла в автобусной аварии? Но она не стала упрекать в этом Уилсона и отвела взгляд в надежде, что он не догадался, о чем она думала.

- Будем надеяться на лучшее, - с глубоким вздохом произнесла она. - А когда старт?

Уилсон посмотрел на часы.

- Примерно через час.

- Я так понимаю, они больше не оторвутся от этой груды железа? - спросила она, указывая на Хауса с Чейзом.

Уилсон с улыбкой покачал головой.

- Пойдем, покажу тебе, где здесь можно выпить и подкрепится. Советую принять что-нибудь, чтобы расслабиться - зрелище будет напряженное.

У стойки, где продавалась различная выпивка и закуски, стояла огромная разнородная очередь: семейные пары с детьми, преимущественно мальчиками, молодые девушки в экстремально коротких мини-юбках, бородатые и пузатые мужчины в кожаных куртках, механики в замызганных комбинезонах, и, как Камерон поняла, гонщики, затянутые в плотные блестящие костюмы. Она отметила, что Чейз был в точно таком же, и это ее почему-то сильно возбудило. Она слегка махнула головой, прогоняя подобные мысли. Даже до гипотетических занятий сексом было еще очень и очень далеко, сначала они должны были хотя бы научиться разговаривать друг с другом.

- Они похожи на инопланетян, - указала она Уилсону на проходящих людей в шлемах.

Уилсон засмеялся.

- Есть немного, - он посмотрел на нее, - я рад, что ты в хорошем настроении.

- А что мне еще остается? - она пожала плечами.

- Не жалеешь, что не привела Роберта?

Она резко замотала головой.

- Конечно, нет! Он бы потерялся в этом хаосе!

- Зато представляешь, как ему было бы интересно посмотреть на это... Ну и на своего отца в его звездный час.

- А может и наоборот.

- Ты все еще считаешь, что что-то может случиться?

- Не знаю, просто я считаю, что все это безответственное ребячество. Ему не 20 лет, чтобы заниматься такими глупостями! - она остановилась, чтобы не заводиться дальше.

А Уилсон подумал о себе и о Хаусе, о том, что они давно уже были не мальчиками.

Наконец, подошла их очередь, и Камерон забеспокоилась, как они вдвоем унесут такой огромный заказ.

- Ты знаешь, что со мной будет, если я не принесу Хаусу выпивку и еду, - с улыбкой объяснил Уилсон.

Она кивнула в ответ и перекинула сумку через плечо, чтобы взять в руки пакеты с едой.

Когда они вернулись, Чейз уже сидел на мотоцикле и готовился выезжать на разогревочный круг. От такого зрелища Камерон затаила дыхание - теперь все стало намного более реальным, и она поняла, что ближайшее время проведет на взводе, кусая ногти и заклиная, чтобы он вернулся живым.

- Наконец-то, - пробурчал Хаус, имея в виду прохладительные напитки, которые держали в руках Камерон и Уилсон.

Он выхватил бутылку Ред Булла и удалился с ней в дальний угол палатки, где лежал его рюкзак, а потом быстро вернулся и протянул ее Чейзу.

- На, выпей! - скомандовал он.

Чейз стал жадно пить из банки. Было видно, что нервничал он сильнее всех остальных, и это было закономерно, ведь именно ему придется выйти на трек.

- Странный вкус, - поморщившись, заявил он, когда допил банку почти до конца и вручил ее Хаусу.

- Ты просто нервничаешь, и твои вкусовые рецепторы тебя подводят, - прокомментировал Хаус. Встряхнув банку, он понял, что там еще что-то осталось, и протянул ее обратно.

- Допей! - опять скомандовал он.

Чейз помотал головой и завел мотор, заставив Камерон вздрогнуть от такого шума.

- Я сказал, допей! В ближайшие полчаса ты потеряешь много жидкости, и я не хочу, чтобы у тебя было обезвоживание, - Хаус практически преградил ему дорогу, держа банку в руках.

Чейз удивленно посмотрел на него, взял банку, наклонил ее, словно собирался выпить, но потом отбросил в сторону. Хаус на мгновение замер от такой наглости, а Чейз натянул шлем и, ловко объехав Хауса, помчался на трек.

- Ах ты ублюдок! - крикнул ему вслед диагност.

- Ну что ж, пойдем на трибуны? - спросил Уилсон, чтобы разрядить обстановку.

Хаус сердито кивнул и вышел из палатки. Камерон последовала за ним и онкологом.

Она боялась, что они пропустят старт, пока найдут свои места и усядутся, но оказалось, что времени достаточно. Сначала пришлось долго ждать, пока все мотоциклы выедут из боксов, затем проделали разогревочный круг, и еще какое-то время просто стояли на старте, пока все не были готовы.

Уилсон заметил, что его друг очень сильно нервничал, и еле слышно спросил его:

- Хаус, в чем дело?

Диагност сердито мотнул головой.

- Ни в чем.

- Я же вижу, ты нервничаешь. Ты никогда раньше не нервничал. Что случилось? Неужели ваш новый механик напортачил?

- Уилсон! Не мешай мне смотреть! - рявкнул на него Хаус, который действительно не отрывал взгляд от Чейза, словно мог ему этим помочь.

Камерон удивленно взглянула на них, но потом тоже вернулась к зрелищу, которое должно было сейчас перед ними разыграться. Места у них были хорошие, не очень высоко, но при этом был виден почти весь трек, она подумала, что, скорее всего, они были обязаны этим Чейзу, так как он был участником и ему полагалось несколько мест для друзей и знакомых.

Наконец, был дан старт, и ревевшие прежде моторы, стали издавать тонкие визгливые звуки.

Чейз стартовал в общей куче, и Камерон быстро потеряла его из виду. Она немного занервничала, не понимая, за кем из гонщиков ей нужно наблюдать. Но уже к следующему кругу толпа разрядилась и теперь она могла отчетливо видеть Чейза - он входил в первую пятерку.

На каждом повороте Хаус нервно сжимал трость, Камерон от страха прикрывала глаза, а Уилсон пытался насладиться зрелищем.

Всего через три круга, опасения диагноста оправдались. Сначала мотоцикл Чейза существенно замедлился и поехал по странной кривой траектории. Камерон затаила дыхание, ожидая, что кто-нибудь обязательно врежется в него, но когда все участники удачно его объехали, она позволила себе облегченно выдохнуть, а Хаус наоборот напрягся еще больше - он был единственный, кто знал, что именно происходило с австралийцем. Чейз не вписался в ближайший поворот и, пытаясь справиться с управлением, завалил мотоцикл на бок, но не смог поднять его обратно. Через мгновение он и его железный друг оказались на боку и заскользили в сторону ограждений из старых покрышек. Первым врезался мотоцикл, а вслед за ним Чейз и оба после столкновения с резиной отлетели на несколько метров словно пластиковые игрушки.

Сердце Камерон остановилось в груди, она смотрела на столь желанного ею человека лежащего так далеко от нее и понимала, что больше она его живым никогда не увидит.

Она вскочила и бросилась к Чейзу.

Уилсон попытался ее остановить, но не успел даже схватить за рукав, так стремительно она побежала вниз. Он посмотрел на Хауса, который напрягал зрение, чтобы разглядеть, что происходило внизу.

Диагност был прав, что остался сидеть на месте. Оттуда он мог наблюдать, как Чейз поднялся и, шатаясь, пошел в сторону своего железного друга, чтобы оценить степень повреждений. Но на середине пути он был вынужден остановиться и придержать себя, оперевшись на покрышки. Приложив немало усилий, он стянул шлем и откинул его в сторону, желая все таки дойти до своей цели, но ноги подкосились, и он опять оказался на земле.

К тому времени, когда Камерон добежала до ограждения, он опять лежал. А ее остановили два представителя охраны трека.

- Пропустите меня! Я его жена! - кричала она, пытаясь прорваться сквозь них.

- Миссис, это запрещено, гонка не остановлена! Вас может сбить мотоцикл!

- Пропустите меня к нему! Он умирает! Мне надо быть рядом с ним! - Камерон словно не слышала их слов, но и они не собирались пропускать ее.

- Сейчас подъедет машина скорой помощи, и вашему мужу будет оказана помощь, - спокойным голосом попытался успокоить ее другой охранник.

Она гневно на него посмотрела и попыталась еще раз прорваться.

- Вы сейчас в состоянии аффекта, успокойтесь, мы проводим вас к выходу, где вы сможете поехать вместе с ним в больницу.

Камерон в очередной раз посмотрела в сторону Чейза и увидела знакомую высокую фигуру, хромающую на помощь ее бывшему мужу.

- Вы пропустили его, но не пропускаете меня?! - истерично спросила она, не веря своим глазам.

Один из охранников тут же связался по рации со своим коллегой, поинтересовавшись, что делает гражданский на поле, на что получил ответ, что он доктор.

- Я тоже доктор! - отчаянно закричала Камерон. - Я работаю в скорой помощи! Я могу помочь ему намного лучше, чем он!

Молодые ребята скептически посмотрели на женщину, которая была в отчаянии, понимая, что в таком состоянии люди могли сказать что угодно.

- Я не вру! Пропустите меня! - она хотела показать им удостоверение, но оно осталось в сумочке.

В этот момент слух прорезала сирена скорой помощи, и спустя несколько секунд два парамедика выскочили из машины с носилками и помчались к упавшему мотоциклисту, над которым склонился мужчина с тростью.

Камерон не могла слышать, но видела, как Хаус стал им что-то объяснять. На ее глазах заблестели слезы радости, когда она увидела, как Чейз на мгновение открыл глаза и отодвинул рукой волосы со лба. Его осторожно приподняли и перенесли на носилки. Хаус сел в машину скорой, и она медленно тронулась в сторону выезда.

- Может, все таки, провести вас к выходу? - осторожно спросил охранник, надеясь на разумность Камерон.

Она кивнула, но когда они добрались до выхода, скорая уже умчалась. Камерон облегченно выдохнула, увидев машину Уилсона прямо у входа. Онколог открыл ей пассажирскую дверь, она торопливо запрыгнула на сиденье, и они быстро рванули за скорой, прекрасно зная, куда именно та направляется.


	7. Глава 6

**_Как обычно выражаю огромную благодарность всем, кто помогал редактировать этот фик, в этой главе это были Андрей305 и Vetla._**

* * *

**Глава 6**

Камерон стояла в полном недоумении. В до боли знакомом отделении «скорой» ее не пустили даже в смотровую. Уилсон сразу понял, от кого получено указание, потому что обычно посетителям разрешалось быть рядом с родными. И на это было только два объяснения: первое - просьба самого Чейза, второе - с Чейзом что-то не так, и, возможно, все намного серьезнее, чем показалось вначале.

- Пойдем, подождем в приемной, его скоро переведут в палату, - Уилсон обхватил за плечи заплаканную женщину и прижал к себе.

Камерон полностью расслабилась, у нее просто больше не осталось сил сопротивляться. Казалось, что все были против нее, не давая возможности быть рядом с любимым человеком.

--- --- ---

В машине «скорой» Чейз приоткрыл глаза. Он не понимал, что с ним происходило и почему ему так сильно хотелось спать, а голова, казалось, весила несколько тонн. Он повернулся слегка влево и увидел сидящего на скамейке Хауса.

- Черт... что со мной? - еле слышно прошептал он. Вой сирены почти полностью заглушал его слова, но Хаус расслышал.

- Черт возьми! Почему ты никак не вырубишься?! - сердито выругался он вместо ответа.

Сначала Чейз нахмурился от удивления, но вдруг все составные головоломки встали на свое место: он понял, что с ним произошло. Гнев придал сил и, приподнявшись, он был готов накинуться на Хауса.

- Ах! Ты ублю... - но он не успел договорить, так как Хаус быстро прикрыл ему лицо кислородной маской. Это стало последней каплей, после чего тело австралийца не могло уже сопротивляться снотворному, которое Хаус подсыпал в банку с напитком, и, повалившись назад, он окончательно заснул.

- Видите, что творит адреналин с людьми, - с улыбкой обратился Хаус к парамедикам, с удивлением взирающим на происходящее.

По приезде в больницу Чейза, не задерживая в смотровой, направили на полное сканирование. Так распорядился Хаус, желая окончательно убедиться в том, что последствия аварии не угрожают ничем серьезным.

Все время Хаус лично сопровождал Чейза. Сейчас он не имел права находиться на МРТ, но никто из докторов не посмел ему перечить. Нрав гениального диагноста персонал госпиталя еще помнил. После обследования, результаты которого подтвердили отсутствие серьезных повреждений, они направились в палату. Уже в коридоре, Хаус обнаружил поджидающую их Камерон.

- От кого ты узнала, что его поместят именно в эту палату? - удивился Хаус.

- Не только у тебя остались связи в этой больнице, - парировала Камерон и тут же переключила свое внимание на спящего Чейза. - Как он?

Хаус медлил с ответом, с интересом наблюдая за возрастающим беспокойством Камерон. Медсестры закатили кровать в палату, надеясь услышать ответ диагноста, до того как им придется выйти, и таким образом получить последние новости для больничных сплетен.

- Почему он до сих пор не пришел в себя? - взволнованно спросила Камерон, видя, что Чейз никак не реагировал на то, что к нему подключали различные датчики.

- Он спит, - ровным тоном произнес Хаус, усаживаясь в кресло.

Она окинула Хауса подозрительным взглядом и, дождавшись, когда медсестры покинут палату, взяла карту Чейза и стала читать.

Хаус наблюдал, как напряженные линии на ее лице разгладились, когда она поняла, что ему не угрожает опасность, и более того - Чейз отделался всего лишь небольшим сотрясением, в файле не было отмечено даже ни одной царапины.

- Но как? - удивленно спросила она, вспоминая, как тело Чейза откинуло, как марионетку.

- Эти костюмы недаром стоят несколько тысяч баксов, - ответил Хаус, доставая свой мобильник.

- Кому ты собрался звонить? Может, хотя бы выйдешь, чтобы не разбудить его! - сердито произнесла Камерон.

- Уилсону, чтобы он забрал меня отсюда. И твой принц вряд ли проснется в скором времени. Хотя, может, если принцесса его поцелует... - задумчиво добавил он.

- Почему он не проснется? - испуганно спросила она, игнорируя его шутку.

- Я, вроде, учил тебя читать файлы пациентов до конца, - ответил ей Хаус и тут же громко крикнул в трубку, - Уилсон! Где ты, черт побери! Забери меня из этой чертовой больницы, пока меня не заставили работать.

Камерон сморщилась от громкого крика Хауса, и удивилась, что Чейз действительно никак не отреагировал. Она во второй раз достала карту и стала перечитывать внимательнее. Анализ крови, сделанный при поступлении пациента, показал повышенное количество снотворного вещества. Это могло означать лишь одно: Чейз принял снотворное до того, как оказался в больнице.

- Но почему? Зачем снотворное? Он же участвовал в гонке! - недоумение Камерон порождало кучу новых вопросов.

Хаус прикрыл рукой трубку телефона и, выходя из палаты, бросил:

- Ты ведь не хотела, чтобы он участвовал в гонке.

Камерон ошарашенно замерла, когда до нее дошел смысл реплики Хауса. Постепенно на лице появилась легкая, не без ехидства, улыбка: она подумала о том, что Чейз сделает с Хаусом, когда узнает о проделке диагноста.

--- --- ---

Первый раз Чейз открыл глаза только спустя 12 часов, и за это время Камерон успела понервничать. Сидя без дела и ожидая, пока он проснется, она стала накручивать себя, что, возможно, Хаус не заметил серьезных повреждений мозга. Позвонив диагносту и выразив свои сомнения, она не получила от него никакого вразумительного ответа, кроме как подождать, а лучше поехать домой к сыну. Его объяснение успокоило ее только на непродолжительное время, и она опять набрала его номер, но в этот раз абонент оказался недоступен. Камерон сердито швырнула телефон в сторону. Звонить Уилсону было бесполезно, даже если бы он ответил, он бы все равно прикрыл своего старого друга.

От безысходности она стала заводиться и еще сильнее злиться на Хауса. Как он смел подсыпать Чейзу снотворное? А если бы все обернулось не так удачно, и он погиб? Да, она была против гонки, но лучше Чейз провел бы ее до конца, а не упал оттого, что заснул!

Она посмотрела на мирно спящую фигуру на кровати: как же сильно они с Робби были похожи. Ей вдруг очень захотелось, чтобы малыш оказался рядом. Но она не хотела привозить его в больницу, не хотела, чтобы он видел Чейза в таком состоянии. Ей повезло, что у нее была хорошая няня, на которую она могла положиться, и самое главное, что Робби она тоже нравилась.

Наконец веки Чейза дрогнули, и когда он открыл глаза, его встретил тревожный взгляд бывшей жены.

- Как ты? - осторожно спросила она после того, как он устало осмотрелся вокруг.

Отхлебнув воды из стакана, который она поднесла, не дожидаясь просьбы, он спросил:

- Где он?

- Кто? - Камерон изобразила удивленное лицо, хотя догадывалась, кого имел в виду Чейз.

- Не пытайся выгородить его жалкую задницу, я убью его, когда выйду отсюда.

Камерон слегка улыбнулась, и она могла поклясться, что уголки губ Чейза тоже приподнялись, но вскоре он скорчил от боли лицо.

- Что с тобой?

- Голова раскалывается, - прошептал он, закрыв глаза, - что он мне дал?

- Флунитразепам.

Чейз слегка кивнул, о том, что это было снотворное, он уже успел догадаться.

Камерон передвинула стул поближе и осторожно прикоснулась ладонью ко лбу Чейза. Он был влажный и немного горячий на ощупь. Она нахмурила брови, искренне сочувствуя его состоянию.

- Остатки лекарства должны скоро раствориться, и тебе станет легче, - сказала она, нежно отодвинув волосы с его лба. Она хотела убрать руку, но Чейз неожиданно перехватил ее. Он приложил ладонь к щеке, и слегка потерся о нее, как котенок, нуждающийся в ласке. Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как он чувствовал такие нежные прикосновения, и сейчас ему не хотелось терять эти ощущения.

Камерон стала нежно ворошить его волосы, подавляя желание поцеловать его. Она боялась испортить этот единственный миг близости между ними, возникший с момента её возвращения.

А Чейз тем временем проваливался в очередной сон, остатки лекарства не давали ему возможности оставаться в сознании. Убаюкиваемый нежными прикосновениями Камерон, он думал о том, как бы сделать так, чтобы остаться так вечно. Он был слишком уставшим, чтобы держать оборону, как он делал с ней раньше, он был рад, что она была рядом, что переживала за него, что готова была остаться с ним в эту минуту. И ему было абсолютно плевать на их прошлое, на то, что она ушла от него пять лет назад. Возможно, в этом и заключался план Хауса, чтобы лишить его сил сопротивляться, и запустить гиперопеку Камерон на полную катушку, последнее, в общем-то, было совсем не сложно сделать. Он приоткрыл глаза: Камерон покрасневшими от слез глазами задумчиво смотрела в окно. Чейз так и не мог понять, почему он вдруг снова стал ей нужен. Он сомневался, что у них что-то получится вместе. Но все же осторожно нащупал ее руку и слегка сжал.

Камерон вздрогнула, ощутив его прикосновение, и глаза непроизвольно наполнились слезами.

- Я никуда не уйду, отдыхай, - прошептала она.

Чейз еще раз сжал ее руку и провалился в глубокий сон.

Камерон продолжала поглаживать его, несмотря на то, что мирное посапывание и показатели мониторов давали ей понять, что Чейз не ощущает ее прикосновений.

--- --- ---

Робби так визжал от восторга, что Камерон была уверена, что Чейз или Герц услышали их, и весь сюрприз пошел коту под хвост.

- Малыш, тише, а то, если тебя увидят с твоим подарком до того, как ты постучишь в дверь, то это уже будет не сюрприз, понимаешь?

- Почему? - возразил мальчик. - Ведь это все равно я сам смастерил этот самолет?

Камерон устало вздохнула - логике детей возразить было сложно.

- Конечно, сам, но поверь, Чейзу будет приятнее обнаружить тебя с ним на пороге дома, а не на улице.

Робби утвердительно кивнул, давая понять, что он понял всю серьезность ситуации, и полез на заднее сиденье за своим подарком.

Чейз долго не отвечал на дверной звонок, и Камерон немного забеспокоилась: возможно, его еще не было дома, и тогда разочарованию Роберта не будет предела. Он так старался сделать подарок для Чейза в надежде опять попасть к нему в гости. Малыш как будто чувствовал, что с Чейзом его объединяло не только имя, или понимал, что маме очень хотелось находиться рядом с ее "старым знакомым".

Камерон уже готова была развернуться к машине, когда услышала голос Чейза за дверью:

- Я сейчас посмотрю, кто там, и вернусь к тебе!

Камерон насторожилась, чего она точно не ожидала, так это того, что Чейз будет не один.

Она замешкалась и зажмурила глаза, желая провалиться под землю, но было уже поздно. В этот момент распахнулась дверь, и ее ребенок громко выкрикнул:

- Сюрприз!

Когда она открыла глаза, то увидела перед собой удивленного Чейза в халате и своего сына, повисшего у него на шее вместе с картонным самолетом.

- Прости... Мне надо было позвонить, - попыталась хоть как-то сгладить ситуацию Камерон.

Чейз проигнорировал ее слова, все-равно было поздно что-то менять. Он обнял малыша, поцеловал его в щеку и спустил на землю, взяв в руки самолет.

- Это ты сам сделал? - изумленно спросил Чейз.

- Да! - с довольной ухмылкой ответил мальчик, - видишь, какие у него крылья? Это модель старого самолета, моя воспитательница сказала, что он даже может полететь, если его пустить с высокой скалы.

Чейз увлеченно рассматривал самолет, но не приглашал их войти. Малыша это нисколько не смущало, а вот Камерон понимала, что пришла совсем не вовремя.

- Робби, все. Ты подарил свой сюрприз, а теперь нам пора домой.

- Но как же, мама? Ты ведь обещала, что мы сегодня погостим у Чейза? - еле сдерживая слезы, возмутился Робби.

- Нет. Сегодня мы просто подарили подарок, а в гости мы придем в следующий раз.

Робби умоляюще посмотрел на Чейза в надежде, что он разрешит их спор. Но тот просто стоял, а потом, наконец, опустился на корточки, чтобы быть на одном уровне с ребенком.

- Прости, малыш, я сегодня не могу пригласить вас с мамой в гости. У меня очень важная встреча, и мне нужно уже собираться, - соврал он.

Робби ничего не ответил, слезы, скопившиеся в глазах, покатились по щекам. Это кольнуло Чейза намного больнее, чем он мог ожидать, в его памяти сразу всплыли именно такие слова, произнесенные голосом его отца и адресованные ему много лет назад.

- Прости, - нежно повторил он, не смея прикасаться к ребенку, зная, что обидел его.

Малыш развернулся и уткнулся в юбку своей мамы.

Чейз устало провел рукой по волосам, он хотел наорать на Камерон за то, что она его не предупредила, хотел выгнать человека, из-за которого не мог пригласить собственного сына домой, но не мог. Не мог или не хотел, или боялся, он не понимал причину своего бездействия. Но в следующее мгновение это уже не имело значения, так как тишину за его спиной нарушил приятный женский голос, донесшийся со второго этажа:

- Милый, вернись в постель, мы ведь еще не закончили.

Чейз чертыхнулся.

Камерон не смогла сдержать возглас изумления и какое-то время стояла с открытым ртом, словно вокруг было недостаточно воздуха. До того как слезы брызнули из глаз, она схватила руку своего сына и потащила его за собой в машину.

О чем она думала? На что надеялась? Зачем она затеяла все это? Ненавистные слезы катились по щекам. Малыш словно поняв, что случилось что-то непредвиденное и плохое, замолчал и перестал сопротивляться. Он дал матери пристегнуть себя в детском кресле и, наконец, спросил:

- Мам, почему ты плачешь?

Она покачала головой и попыталась улыбнуться сквозь стекавшие слезы.

- Я не плачу, малыш.

Он удивленно посмотрел на нее, она нервно засмеялась и поцеловала его.

- Я не плачу... Это просто... Поехали домой, - она вытерла глаза, еще раз поцеловала его, закрыла пассажирскую дверь и пошла садиться за руль.

_Осталась еще одна глава. Так что, если вам есть что сказать, то пожалуйста - говорите!_

* * *

_Это та же глава, но без редакции. _

**Глава 6**

Камерон стояла в недоумении, когда в до боли знакомом отделении скорой, ее не пустили даже в смотровую. Уилсон сразу понял, что это было указание Хауса, потому что обычно посетителям разрешалось быть рядом с родными. И на это было только два объяснения: первое, что Чейз попросил об этом, а второе означало, что с Чейзом что-то было не так.

- Пойдем подождем в приемной, его скоро переведут в палату, - Уилсон обхватил за плечи заплаканную женщину и прижал к себе.

Она полностью отдалась в его объятия не в силах больше сопротивляться. Ей казалось что все были против нее, не давая ей возможности быть рядом с любимым человеком.

--- --- ---

В машине скорой Чейз приоткрыл глаза. Он не понимал что с ним происходило и почему ему так сильно хотелось спать, а голова казалось весила несколько тонн. Он повернулся слегка влево и увидел сидящего на скамейке Хауса.

- Черт... что со мной? - еле слышно спросил он сквозь звук вопящей сирены.

- Черт возьми! Почему ты никак не вырубишься?! - сердито выругался Хаус вместо ответа.

Сначала Чейз нахмурил брови от удивления, но потом все составные головоломки вдруг встали на свое место. Теперь, точно зная, что именно с ним произошло, он в гневе приподнялся и готов был накинуться на Хауса.

- Ах! Ты ублю... - но он не успел договорить, так как Хаус быстро вытащил маску с кислородом и надел ее Чейзу на лицо. Это стало последней каплей, после чего тело австралийца не могло уже сопротивляться снотворному, которое Хаус подсыпал в банку с напитком, и повалившись назад, он окончательно заснул.

- Видите, что творит адреналин с людьми, - с улыбкой произнес Хаус, удивленным парамедикам сидящим вместе с ним в машине.

По приезде в больницу, в смотровой Чейза продержали недолго, Хаус попросил сразу направить его на полное сканирование, чтобы окончательно убедиться, что в результате аварии он ничего себе не сломал.

Все это время Хаус лично сопровождал Чейза и хотя он не имел права находиться на МРТ, никто из докторов не посмел перечить гениальному диагносту. После обследования, при котором не было обнаружено никаких повреждений, они направились в палату. Уже в коридоре, Хаус обнаружил дежурившую Камерон.

- Кто сказал тебе, что его поместят именно в эту палату? - удивленно спросил Хаус.

- Не только у тебя остались связи в этой больнице, - парировала Камерон и тут же переключила свое внимание на спящего Чейза, - как он?

Хаус не стал сразу отвечать наблюдая как беспокойство Камерон возрастало. Мед сестры закатили кровать в палату, надеясь услышать ответ диагноста, до того как им придется выйти, и таким образом получить последние новости для больничных сплетен.

- Почему он до сих пор не пришел в себя? - взволнованно спросила Камерон, видя как Чейз никак не реагировал на то, что к нему подключали различные датчики.

- Он спит, - спокойно ответил Хаус, усаживаясь в кресло.

Она подозрительно посмотрела на Хауса и дождавшись, когда мед сестры выйдут из палаты, достала мед. карту Чейза и стала читать.

Хаус мог наблюдать как напряженные линии на ее лице разгладились, когда она поняла, что ему не угрожает опасность и более того, Чейз отделался всего лишь небольшим сотрясением, в файле не было отмечено даже ни одной царапины.

- Но как? - удивленно спросила она, вспоминая как тело Чейза откинуло как марионетку.

- Эти костюмы недаром стоят несколько тысяч баксов, - ответил Хаус доставая свой мобильник.

- Кому ты собрался звонить? Может хотя бы выйдешь, чтобы не разбудить его! - сердито произнесла Камерон.

- Уилсону, чтобы он забрал меня отсюда. И твой принц вряд ли проснется в скором времени. Хотя может если принцесса его поцелует... - задумчиво добавил он.

- Почему он не проснется? - раздраженно спросила она игнорируя его шутку.

- Я вроде учил тебя читать файлы пациентов до конца, - ответил ей Хаус и тут же громко крикнул в трубку, - Уилсон! Где ты, черт побери! Забери меня из этой чертовой больницы пока меня не заставили работать.

Камерон сморщилась от громкого крика Хауса, и удивилась, что Чейз действительно никак не отреагировал. Она опять достала его карту и стала читать. Анализ крови, сделанный по прибытии в отделение скорой, показал повышенное количество снотворного (((_или снотворного вещества?_))) в крови. Что означало, что Чейз получил наркотик до того как попал в больницу.

- Но почему? - опять недоуменно спросила Камерон.

Хаус прикрыл рукой трубку телефона и выходя из палаты сказал ей:

- Ты ведь не хотела, чтобы он участвовал в гонке.

Она так и осталась стоять в недоумении с открытым файлом в руке. На ее лице появилась легкая улыбка, когда она подумала, что Чейз сделает с Хаусом, когда узнает о проделке старого диагноста.

--- --- ---

Первый раз Чейз открыл глаза только спустя 12 часов и за это время Камерон успела понервничать. Сидя без дела и ожидая пока он проснется она стала накручивать себя, что возможно Хаус не заметил серьезных повреждений мозга. Позвонив диагносту и выразив свои сомнения, она не получила от него никакого вразумительного ответа кроме как подождать, а лучше поехать домой к сыну. Его объяснение успокоило ее только на непродолжительное время и она опять набрала его номер, но в этот раз абонент оказался недоступен. Камерон сердито швырнула телефон в сторону. Звонить Уилсону было бесполезно, даже если бы он ответил, он все равно прикрыл своего старого друга.

От безысходности она стала заводиться и еще сильнее злиться на Хауса. Как он смел подсыпать Чейзу снотворное? А если бы все обернулось не так удачно и он погиб? Да, она была против гонки, но лучше Чейз провел бы ее до конца, а не упал от того, что заснул!

Она посмотрела на мирно спящую фигуру на кровати: как же сильно они с Робби были похожи. Ей вдруг очень захотелось, чтобы малыш оказался рядом. Но она не хотела привозить его в больницу, не хотела, чтобы он видел Чейза в таком состоянии. Ей повезло, что у нее была хорошая няня, на которую она могла положиться и самое главное, что Робби она тоже нравилась.

И вот наконец веки ее бывшего мужа дрогнули и когда он открыл глаза его встретил тревожный взгляд бывшей жены.

- Как ты? - осторожно спросила она после того как он устало осмотрелся вокруг и напился воды из стакана, который она преподнесла ему не дожидаясь его просьбы.

- Где он? - ответил вопросом на вопрос Чейз.

- Кто? - Камерон изобразила удивленное лицо, хотя догадывалась кого имел ввиду Чейз.

- Не пытайся выгородить его жалкую задницу, я убью его, когда выйду отсюда.

Камерон слегка улыбнулась и она могла поклясться, что уголки губ Чейза тоже приподнялись, но вскоре он скорчил от боли лицо.

- Что с тобой?

- Голова раскалывается, - прошептал он закрыв глаза, - что он мне дал?

- Флунитразепам.

Чейз слегка кивнул, о том, что это было снотворное он уже успел догадаться.

Камерон передвинула стул поближе и осторожно положила ладонь Чейзу на лоб. Он был влажный и немного горячий на ощупь. Она нахмурила брови искренне сочувствуя его состоянию.

- Остатки лекарства должны скоро раствориться и тебе станет легче, - сказала она, нежно отодвинув волосы с его лба. Она хотела убрать руку, но Чейз неожиданно остановил ее. Он прижался щекой к ее ладони, словно котенок нуждающийся в ласке. Прошло так много времени с тех пор как он чувствовал такие нежные прикосновения, он не хотел чтобы это чувство опять исчезло.

Камерон стала нежно поглаживать его волосы, ей хотелось наклониться и поцеловать его, но она не могла решиться, боясь испортить этот единственный момент близости между ними.

А Чейз тем временем проваливался в очередной сон, остатки лекарства не давали ему возможности оставаться в сознании. Убаюкиваемый нежными прикосновениями Камерон, он думал о том, как бы сделать так, чтобы остаться так вечно. Он был слишком уставшим, чтобы держать оборону как он делал с ней раньше, он был рад, что она была рядом, что переживала за него, что готова была остаться с ним в эту минуту. И ему было абсолютно плевать на их прошлое, на то что она ушла от него пять лет назад. Возможно в этом и заключался план Хауса, чтобы лишить его сил сопротивляться, и запустить гиперопеку Камерон на полную катушку, последнее вообщем-то было совсем не сложно сделать. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на нее. Она задумчиво смотрела в окно, глаза были красные от пролитых слез. Он не понимал зачем он был ей нужен, он ведь изменился и теперь у них вряд ли что-то получится вместе. Прикрыв глаза, он осторожно нащупал ее руку и слегка сжал.

Камерон удивилась, когда почувствовала прикосновение Чейза. Слезы непроизвольно навернулись на ее глазах.

- Я никуда не уйду, - еле слышно произнесла она. Голос сорвался и одна слеза упала на его больничную пижаму.

Чейз еще раз сжал ее руку и провалился в глубокий сон.

Камерон еще долго продолжала гладить его, прекрасно зная, что он абсолютно ничего не чувствовал, об этом говорило не только его мирное посапывание, но так же аппаратура, мониторившая его состояние.

--- --- ---

Робби так визжал от восторга, что Камерон была уверенна, что Чейз или Герц услышали их и весь сюрприз пошел коту под хвост.

- Малыш, тише, а то если тебя увидят с твоим подарком до того как ты постучишь в дверь, то это уже будет не сюрприз, понимаешь?

- Почему? - возразил мальчик, - ведь это все равно я сам смастерил этот самолет?

Камерон устало вздохнула - логике детей возразить было сложно.

- Конечно сам, но поверь, Чейзу будет приятнее обнаружить тебя с ним на пороге дома, а не на улице.

Робби утвердительно кивнул, давая понять, что он понял всю серьезность ситуации и полез на заднее сиденье за своим подарком.

Чейз долго не отвечал на дверной звонок и Камерон немного забеспокоилась, возможно его еще не было дома и тогда разочарованию Роберта не будет предела. Он так старался сделать подарок для Чейза в надежде опять попасть к нему в гости. Малыш как будто чувствовал что с Чейзом его объединяло не только имя или понимал, что ей самой очень сильно хотелось находиться рядом с ее "старым знакомым".

Она уже готова была развернуться к машине, когда услышала голос Чейза за дверью:

- Я сейчас посмотрю кто там и вернусь к тебе!

Камерон насторожилась, чего она точно не ожидала, что Чейз будет не один.

Она замешкалась и зажмурила глаза, желая провалиться под землю, но было уже поздно. В один момент распахнулась дверь и ее ребенок громко выкрикнул:

- Сюрприз!

Когда она открыла глаза, то увидела перед собой удивленного Чейза в халате и своего ребенка повисшего у него на шее вместе с картонным самолетом.

- Прости... Мне надо было позвонить, - попыталась хоть как-то сгладить ситуацию Камерон.

Чейз проигнорировал ее слова, так как изменить что-то было все равно уже поздно. Он обнял малыша, поцеловал его в щеку и спустил на землю взяв в руки самолет.

- Это ты сам сделал? - изумленно спросил Чейз.

- Да! - с довольной ухмылкой ответил мальчик, - видишь какие у него крылья? Это модель старого самолета, моя воспитательница сказала, что он даже может полететь, если его пустить с высокой скалы.

Чейз увлеченно рассматривал самолет, но не приглашал их внутрь. Малыша это нисколько не смущало, а вот Камерон понимала, что пришла совсем не вовремя.

- Робби, все. Ты подарил свой сюрприз, а теперь нам пора домой.

- Но как же, мама? Ты ведь обещала, что мы сегодня погостим у Чейза? - еле сдерживая слезы возмутился Робби.

- Нет, мы просто подарили подарок, а в гости мы придем в следующий раз.

Робби умоляюще посмотрел на Чейза в надежде, что он разрешит их спор. Но тот просто стоял, а потом наконец опустился на корточки, чтобы быть на одном уровне с ребенком.

- Прости, малыш, я сегодня не могу пригласить вас с мамой в гости. У меня очень важная встреча и мне нужно уже собираться, - соврал он.

Робби ничего не ответил, слезы скопившиеся в глазах покатились по щекам. Это кольнуло Чейза намного больнее чем он мог ожидать, в его памяти сразу всплыли все те разы, когда его отец говорил ему именно эти слова.

- Прости, - нежно повторил он, не смея прикасаться к ребенку, зная что обидел его.

Малыш развернулся и уткнулся в юбку своей мамы.

Чейз устало провел рукой по волосам, он хотел наорать на Камерон за то что она его не предупредила, хотел выгнать человека из-за которого не мог пригласить собственного сына домой, но не мог. Или не хотел, или боялся, он не понимал причину своего бездействия. Но в следующее мгновение это уже не имело значения, так как тишину за его спиной нарушил женский голос исходящий со второго этажа:

- Милый, вернись в постель, мы ведь еще не закончили.

Чейз чертыхнулся и закрыл лицо рукой.

Камерон не смогла сдержать возглас изумления и какое-то время стояла с открытым ртом, словно вокруг было недостаточно воздуха. До того как слезы брызнули из глаз, она схватила руку своего сына и потащила его за собой обратно в машину.

О чем она думала? На что надеялась? Зачем она затеяла все это? Ненавистные слезы катились по щекам. Малыш словно поняв, что случилось что-то непредвиденное и плохое замолчал и перестал сопротивляться. Он дал матери пристегнуть себя в детском кресле и наконец спросил:

- Мам, почему ты плачешь?

Она покачала головой и слегка улыбнулась несмотря на ручьем стекавшие слезы.

- Я не плачу, малыш.

Он удивленно посмотрел на нее, отчего она засмеялась и поцеловала его.

- Я не плачу... Это просто... Поехали домой, - она вытерла слезы, еще раз поцеловала его, закрыла пассажирскую дверь и пошла садиться за руль.


	8. Глава 7

_Ну вот и последняя глава, я еще не с одним фиком так не хотела быстро покончить, как с этим. Возможно это связано с предстоящим сезоном, у меня на него большие надежды, очень надеюсь, что не разочаруюсь._

**_Большое спасибо Андрей305 и Vetla за редакцию этой главы! _**_Наконец хочу разъяснить почему два редактора: Андрей305 (она же Света) занимается тем, что переворачивает всю мою историю вверх тормашками, потом я ее переворачиваю чуть-чуть обратно, а Vetla (она же Мышь) исправляет пунктуацию._

_Ну и также огромное спасибо Ире, за помощь в самой большой части этой истории, а также за поддержку! Очень надеюсь, что скоро у нее появится свободное время и она к нам наконец вернется _

* * *

_  
_ **Глава 7**

Чейз нервно теребил в руках поводок своего пса, от чего тот периодически тянул хозяина совсем в другую сторону, но Чейз не обращал внимания на собаку, его мысли были заняты тем, что он собирался сделать.

Он не знал почему, но его мучало чувство стыда с тех пор, как Камерон застала его с проституткой. Его рациональная половина пыталась убедить его, что он не сделал ничего плохого, он ничего не обещал ей, он был по-прежнему свободен. Но перед глазами всплывало измученное недостатком сна и обеспокоенное лицо Камерон, когда она сидела у его постели, и доводы разума становились мелкими и неубедительными. В результате двухдневной борьбы разум проиграл: Чейз шел по адресу, который он всего полчаса назад нашел в справочнике.

Он несколько раз сбивался с пути, а, дойдя до дома, обошел вокруг него несколько кругов, пытаясь набраться смелости, чтобы подняться на нужный этаж. Больше всего его беспокоила необходимость вновь посмотреть в глаза ребенку. Ему казалось, что он отверг Робби так же, как и его отец отвергал его. Чейз понимал чувства сына в той ситуации, и от этого на душе становилось еще мерзопакостнее. Он, наверное, так бы и бродил кругами вокруг дома, если бы не Герц. Пес, не привыкший к столь длительным прогулкам, начал поскуливать, настоятельно требуя внимания к себе. Чейз и сам понял, что его ленивой собаке пора срочно прилечь хоть куда-нибудь. Он еще раз глянул на пса и решительно шагнул к подъезду.

Дверь ему открыла незнакомая девушка лет 20. Чейз в недоумении отступил от двери и еще раз взглянул на номер квартиры. Но в этот момент в прихожей показался Робби, лицо которого просияло при виде Чейза и его собаки.

- Чейз! Герц! Вы пришли к нам в гости!

Девушка, поняв, что ребенок явно знаком с нежданным гостем с собакой, распахнула дверь шире, и пригласила их войти.

- Проходите, раздевайтесь, - она неодобряюще посмотрела на грязные лапы пса, вылизывающего лицо ребенка, которого ей доверили, но сдержалась и ничего не сказала.

Видя недовольство девушки, Чейз представился.

- Меня зовут доктор Чейз, я знакомый доктор Камерон. Я думал, что она дома.

- Я - Мэгги, няня Роберта. Доктор Камерон будет ближе к полуночи.

- А-а, - Чейза слегка расстроила новость - причину остаться до столь позднего времени он вряд ли сможет найти, а малыш к этому времени точно будет спать.

- Проходите, Робби вас все равно сразу не отпустит, - она слегка потрепала малыша по волосам и пошла в гостиную, которая соединялась с кухней. Квартира была совсем небольшой, вдоль коридора виднелись всего две двери, одна из которых скорее всего вела в спальню, а вторая - в ванную комнату. Чейзу стало немного не по себе оттого, что его бывшей жене и сыну приходилось ютиться в такой маленькой квартире, в то время как он один жил в большом доме.

- Может, налить собаке воды?

Занятый изучением обстановки, Чейз не сразу расслышал вопрос. Потом кивнул и посмотрел вслед своему сыну и няне. Они пошли искать подходящую миску, чтобы напоить Герца.

- Могу я вам тоже что-нибудь предложить? - спросила Мэгги, изучающе разглядывая гостя, расположившегося на диване. При ярком свете она без труда разглядела сходство между ним и мальчиком.

Чейз отрицательно покачал головой.

- Нет, спасибо, я пока просто посижу.

- Ну, это вам вряд ли удастся, - улыбнувшись, она указала на Робби, который тащил в комнату большую коробку с конструктором.

- Мама купила мне его, после того как мы уехали от тебя, но у нее не было времени помочь мне собрать его. У тебя сегодня есть время? - с надеждой в глазах спросил малыш.

Чейз ничего не мог с собой поделать - он видел в этом малыше себя, как он подходил к своему отцу с очередной просьбой и получал очередной отказ, как спустя годы он продолжал упорно обращаться к отцу за помощью, но при этом сразу готовился к тому, что его отвергнут, чтобы не было так больно от разочарования. За короткое время знакомства со своим сыном он отказал ему всего один раз, и даже этого хватило, чтобы сомнение закралось в глаза малыша.

Чейз понимал, что не сможет скрыть волнение в голосе, поэтому молча кивнул и потянулся к коробке. Мальчик заулыбался и забрался рядом с ним на диван, чтобы разглядеть содержимое его новой игрушки.

Собрать этот новомодный конструктор, который в результате должен был превратиться в средневековый замок, оказалось далеко не простым делом. Чейз несколько раз проверял рекомендованный возраст на коробке и искренне удивлялся, как мог бы ребенок от 3 до 6 лет собрать настолько сложную и запутанную конструкцию. Он - взрослый человек, увлекающийся головоломками, прилагал немалые усилия для сборки.

В процессе игры они перебазировались на пол, так как платформу для их будущего замка невозможно было установить на диване.

Когда половина сооружения была готова, в комнату зашла Мэгги.

- Робби, ужин уже готов, оторвись от своего занятия и приглашай своего гостя поужинать с нами. Думаю, подкрепившись, вы ускорите темпы строительства, - шуткой она дала понять Чейзу, что не против, если он останется и после ужина.

Чейз с Робби направились мыть руки. Его предположения оказались правильными: других помещений, кроме небольшой спальни и ванны, в квартире не было.

За столом ели молча, не считая того, что Робби все-таки уговорил Чейза дать Герцу остатки вчерашнего обеда.

- Только один раз, - предупредил его Чейз, - от человеческой еды у собаки может заболеть живот.

- Но ведь это хорошая еда.

- Хорошая, но она просто создана не для собаки.

- Ты бери ему собачью еду, когда придешь еще раз в гости. А то он же не может столько времени ничего не есть.

- Хорошо, в следующий раз обязательно захвачу, - улыбаясь, сказал Чейз. Его умилило скрытое приглашение погостить еще раз и забота его сына о собаке. В глубине души это напомнило ему о Камерон и о том, как она любила заботиться о всех брошенных и обделенных. "Обо всех, кроме меня," - проскочила грустная мысль, но он тут же отогнал ее. Вздохнув, принялся доедать оставшееся на тарелке.

После ужина Чейз и Робби вернулись к постройке замка, Мэгги осталась на кухне убирать посуду. Закончив с кухней, прошла в гостиную и собрала разбросанные за день игрушки. В обычный день она попросила бы Робби помочь ей, но сегодня она не хотела отвлекать его. Собрав все, она подошла к Чейзу и, слегка коснувшись плеча, жестом показала в сторону прихожей. Он кивнул и пошел следом.

Стоя спиной к Робби, она еле слышно спросила:

- Вы его отец, да?

Чейз только утвердительно кивнул. Она понимающе опустила голову, осознавая неловкость ситуации.

- Я понимаю, что вы пришли к доктор Камерон, и вам хотелось бы остаться с Робби наедине, но она доверила мне своего сына, и я не могу передоверить его вам без ее разрешения.

Чейз посмотрел на нее, не совсем понимая, что она хочет сказать.

- Это о чем вы? - нахмурившись, грубовато спросил он.

- Я пойду домой, - быстро проговорила Мегги.

- Вот мой адрес и телефон, если вдруг что-то понадобится, живу я совсем недалеко, - она протянула ему уже заранее написанную бумажку, - пижама Роберта лежит на его кроватке в спальне. Искупайте его перед сном, свое полотенце он покажет вам сам.

Она махнула рукой на прощание Роберту, схватила с вешалки плащ и выскочила из квартиры, очень надеясь, что ее импульсивный поступок не приведет к ее же увольнению.

Чейз так и остался стоять в недоумении с бумажкой в руках. Потом он обернулся в гостиную и посмотрел на ребенка, а затем на свою собаку. Искупать Роберта... Это. в общем-то, должно быть не сложнее, чем искупать Герца. С этой мыслью и довольной улыбкой на лице он пошел к ребенку.

--- --- ---

Камерон вытащила ключ из замка зажигания и устало повалилась головой на руль. Последнее посещение Чейза никак не выходило из головы. Ей просто повезло, что два дня на работе была такая запарка, что не оставалось времени не то, что думать о личных делах, а даже сходить перекусить. Вчера, вернувшись полностью измотанной, она проглотила пару ложек салата, и уснула, сидя на диване. Сегодня похоже, будет то же самое. Но пока она не покинула машину, мысли вновь закрутились в голове.

"Почему меня это так задело? Он мне ничего не должен, он свободный человек, сама же сделала его свободным. Идиотка! Что с того, что с ним была другая. Я-то теперь не его женщина, он не мой... Не мой мужчина. Имеет право делать, что хочет. Черт, что ж так больно то..." Слезы непроизвольно покатились по ее щекам. Она поняла, что те два дня, что она провела у его постели, для него ничего не значили, неужели она надеялась, что после этого что-то изменится в их отношениях? Да, она надеялась, а сейчас ей больше не на что было надеяться. Теперь она больше никогда не посмеет придти к нему, а он вряд ли явится к ней. Больше всего ей было жалко Робби. Зачем она втянула ребенка в эту авантюру!  
Камерон подняла голову и беспомощно стукнула кулаком по рулю. Будь проклят Хаус! За все его дурацкие идеи! За то, что они познакомились, работая у него!

Она сердито вытерла слезы, не желая предстать перед Мэгги заплаканной, и направилась к своему подъезду.

Полумрак и тишина в гостиной удивили ее. Обычно Мегги смотрела телевизор, а Робби к этому времени уже спал. Она прошла внутрь и остановилась, увидев дремавшего на диване Чейза. Робби, уютно расположившись на его коленях, сладко посапывал во сне. От растерянности она отступила обратно в прихожую, совершенно не понимая, какое из чувств преобладает в вихре эмоций. Приложив ладони к щекам, она почувствовала, что лицо пылает, а глаза вновь наполняются слезами. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, она попыталась успокоиться, понимая, что присутствие Чейза в ее гостиной могло означать и хорошее, и плохое, и просто ничего не означать.

Она тихонько вошла в комнату, осторожно опустилась на пол. Ей не хотелось тревожить такую милую картину. И тут она почувствовала нечто мокрое на своем затылке. От неожиданности вскрикнув, она обернулась и увидела Герца бесцеремонно подкравшегося к ней.

От ее вскрика, Чейз и малыш зашевелились. Чейз отрыл глаза и протер их свободной рукой, другой он придерживал ребенка, чтобы тот не скатился с дивана.

- Привет, - осторожно сказал он, не зная, чего ожидать от Камерон после их последней встречи.

- Привет, - еле слышно ответила она, - прости, что разбудила, он напугал меня.

Чейз, демонстративно нахмурив брови. посмотрел на своего пса, а потом опять на нее.

- Робби очень хотел дождаться тебя, но, как видишь, мы оба не смогли это сделать, - с легкой улыбкой произнес он.

- Ничего, мы с ним часто здесь вместе засыпаем, давай я перенесу его, - она взяла малыша на руки и направилась в спальню. Чейз не пошел следом, а стал перебирать слова, которые могли бы объяснить его чувства и его состояние, но слова никак не складывались в убедительные фразы. Он даже не смог бы внятно объяснить, почему он здесь в столь позднее время. Решив, что разговора сегодня не получится, он тяжело поднялся и направился в прихожую.

- Уже уходишь? - Камерон не смогла сдержать разочарование в голосе.

- Мне пора идти... - ложь была очевидна: куда ему было идти ночью, да еще и с собакой. Его взгляд уперся в пол.

Она подошла ближе и, набравшись смелости, попросила:

- Останься.

- Я просто пришел сказать... что мне жаль... что так получилось, - с усилием, полушепотом сказал он. Посмотреть на нее решимости не хватило.

- Нет, это мне не следовало приходить без предупреждения, - она отвела взгляд и улыбнулась, увидев, как Герц со вздохом лег на пол, словно понимая, что с прогулкой ему придется потерпеть, пока они наговорятся.

Чейз понял причину ее улыбки и тоже ухмыльнулся.

- Мне надо с ним погулять.

Камерон кивнула и подошла так близко, что он мог чувствовать ее дыхание.

- Пожалуйста, - она подняла на него глаза, и, убедившись, что он тоже смотрит на нее, произнесла, - возвращайся.

Чейз, сглотнув, быстро кивнул и дернул за поводок. Спускаясь по лестнице, он и не пытался сдерживать улыбку. Жизнь, похоже, стала налаживаться, а ведь еще совсем недавно он распрощался с надеждой выбраться из бездны отчаяния и бессмысленности, в которой жил последние годы.

--- --- ---

Герцу пришлось справиться со свой нуждой в рекордные сроки, так как через пять минут Чейз уже тащил его обратно в квартиру Камерон.

Она не стала запирать дверь в надежде, что Чейз вернется, хотя мысленно пыталась подготовиться и к другому варианту.

Эти пять минут ожидания показались ей самыми долгими в жизни. Камерон стояла на кухне, тупо уставившись на тарелку с овощами для салата. Несмотря на голод, она не могла заставить себя прикоснуться к продуктам. И только услышав звук хлопнувшей двери, она с облегчением выдохнула и стала быстро нарезать овощи в салатницу.

Через пару минут на пороге появился Чейз.

- Решила приготовить нам перекус, а то сегодня на работе не нашлось на это ни минутки, - объяснила она, на секунду оторвавшись от своего занятия.

- Ты ешь, я не буду. Мэгги накормила нас плотным ужином.

- Мне повезло с ней. Она обожает Роберта и он ее тоже, - она посмотрела на Чейза, ожидая услышать его мнение о няне.

Он кивнул, соглашаясь, так как не мог ничего добавить к ее словам, основываясь на пару-часовом знакомстве с Мэгги. Тем более, что большую часть времени он провел с сыном.

Камерон жестом пригласила его за стол. Она все же положила ему немного салата, а сама села напротив.

Чейз, опустив голову, принял ее приглашение. Он не мог избавиться от чувства неловкости, которое его переполняло. Теперь он твердо понимал, что должен извиниться, но как это сделать, еще не представлял. Вороша вилкой салат, он исподлобья бросал взгляды на Камерон. Она быстро доедала свою порцию.

- Она приходит ко мне по средам... - наконец осторожно начал он.

Камерон подняла на него удивленный взгляд, не совсем понимая, что он имел ввиду.

- Я просто не подумал... - Чейз не мог подобрать правильные слова, чтобы выразить свое сожаление, - прости.

- Тебе не за что извиняться, - твердо сказала Камерон.

Чейз отрицательно покачал головой.

- Я должен был отправить ее обратно, после того... После того, что у нас было в больнице.

- Чейз, ты мне ничего не должен. То, что произошло в больнице... Ты сам, наверное не знал, что делал.

- Нет, знал... - опять замотал головой Чейз, - потому и прошу прощения и потому мне действительно очень жаль...

- Чейз... - она встала и подошла к нему. Как же ей было приятно услышать его слова.

Он поднял на нее глаза и, обхватив Камерон за талию, притянул ближе к себе..

- Прости... - еще раз повторил он, прижавшись лицом к ее животу.

Она нежно взлохматила ему волосы, думая о том, что это ей нужно было бы просить прощения.  
Камерон отстранилась, и, пододвинув свой табурет поближе к Чейзу, присела напротив.

- Как ты? - спросила она, подумав, что, возможно, у него прошли еще не все боли.

- Со мной все в порядке, - мотнув головой, ответил он. Сейчас ему было абсолютно плевать на свое физическое недомогание.

- Ты виделся с Хаусом?

- Еще нет, - с улыбкой ответил он, - не отвечает на звонки, выжидает время. Рассчитывает, что забуду или со временем просто прощу.

- И ты, конечно, забудешь и простишь? - подколола Камерон

- Наверно, - пожал плечами Чейз, - жалко, столько сил затратил, а вышло... нелепо как-то.

- Как думаешь, почему он это сделал? - спросила она, желая услышать его мнение, хотя и у самой были подозрения на этот счет.

- Он всегда считал, что мы должны быть вместе, - он отвел взгляд, словно сам не мог согласиться с таким мнением.

- А ты как считаешь?

- Ну, Хаус ошибается редко, но ...

Чейз задумался. Он не мог решить, стоит ли сейчас делиться с ней своими сомнениями, но все же признался:

- Пойми, я не знаю и не могу понять, зачем я тебе нужен.

Она изумленно посмотрела на него. Прошло столько лет, а он по-прежнему недооценивал себя.

- Я изменился, Камерон, возможно, ты даже не подозреваешь насколько...

- Чейз, прекрати! - она вскочила с места, не желая слушать его невнятные объяснения. Она приподняла голову Чейза, заставив встретиться с ней взглядом. - Я тебя люблю. Как бы ты не менялся и каким бы ни стал, я все равно люблю тебя.

Чейз кивнул и вновь уткнулся ей в живот и чуть слышное:

"Я тоже. Тебя и Робби... люблю " - донеслось до нее.

_Ну вот и все! Пожалуйста, не забывайте делиться своим мнением! И очень надеюсь, что в свете последних спойлеров эта глава поднимет настроение истинным Чемероняннам_


End file.
